Pretty Toys
by masterctarl
Summary: TFA: Just when Blurr thought he was going to be crushed to death, Shockwave changed his mind. His new fate proves even worst. He can't escape it, though, when a scientist's life-cycle is threatened. Sticky!Shockwave/Blurr, sparkbonding!Wheeljack/Perceptor
1. Pretty Toys

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers Animated. I wish I did, but I don't. It belongs to Hasbro. Please don't sue me.**

**WARNING:** The first half of this fanfic contains a very sticky depiction of Cybertronian male/male non-consensual interfacing between Shockwave and Blurr. If you no likey, please no read-y. Despite what it sounds like, it is not plug-n-play. I have nothing against those kinds of fanfics (I read them all the time), but I personally prefer not to give my mechs genitalia. That's what they have sparks for. The second half contains perfectly consensual and (slightly) fluffy sparkbonding between Wheeljack and Perceptor. Again, no likey, no read-y. Thank you.

**Notes: **The first half of this chapter (the Shockwave/Blurr part) was inspired by and written for bbpuyo on DeviantART(dot)com. Go look at her art. Seriously. You know you want to! The second half is dedicated to anyone else who, like me, came onto the internet immediately after reading "Rise of Safeguard" and said, "WTF?! Where the hell is all of the Wheeljack/Perceptor stuff?!" and then found out there wasn't any. Okay, onto the smut.

**Note 2: **I had to edit this entire thing because decided Blurr's long strings of words had to be deleted. Bastards. So now those long strings are connected by hyphens, instead of being meshed together. Takes out about half the fun, but don't worry, all the _really_ fun parts are still there.

**Pretty Toys**

_Do I really want to waste such a pretty thing?_

Shockwave watched the monitor as the walls closed in on the speed demon. A few more nanokliks and he'd be nothing but scrap metal. Never able to tell a soul about what he knew and saw. He was panicking, racing against them, it was a pleasure to watch. So what did Shockwave do? He pushed the button to stop the walls. _Why waste him? I have a much better idea._

0-0-0-0-0

Blurr pushed on the wall inside of his boxed in prison desperately. At least they stopped moving, but he was still trapped. He knew who the traitor was, and he was going to be slagged for it, he just knew it. "Help!" he screamed, rushing from wall to wall and banging on them. There was no way out at all. Why had Longarm Prime… or whatever his name really was… stop the walls from just smashing him?

He finally gave up, slumping down to the floor. He had just run across the galaxy on space debris, he was too tired for this. If he conserved the little energy he had, then he could escape when the traitor came to finish him off. After all, he couldn't just leave Blurr there. There was the chance that he'd be found.

Completely honestly, Blurr was scared out of his mind. As the fastest Cybertronian online, he'd never been caught before. The thought of someone actually getting their hands on him had never even crossed his mind before. And now that he was actually in this situation, he was afraid. He was going to be offlined.

No. He couldn't think that way. Surely, if he didn't get out on his own, someone else had to come save him. It was how it worked. Autobots never let each other down.

"Oh-Primus-please-let-whoever-is-going-to-save-me-do-it-fast-before-I-get-slagged…" he muttered to himself. He was probably the only bot online who could say an entire Cybertronian prayer in less than ten seconds.

One of the walls started to move again, and Blurr almost thought he was back to being crushed. But no, it was raising just enough to let in a Decepticon. He was large and dark-armored with one red optic in the center of his long, blank face. No mouth, no nose, just an optic. It was… rather creepy.

As soon as the wall was open enough, Blurr went for it. But he had waited too long, staring at the newcomer. A mistake he'd never made before, and one he'd pay for. The wall slammed shut right when he was almost to it, causing him to run into it with a resounding CLANG. Blurr ricocheted off so hard he landed by the wall on the opposite side, completely stunned.

The Decepticon made a chuckling sound as Blurr tried to shake himself from his daze. "Well, that was… amusing," he said, approaching.

Blurr looked up at him defiantly. He was trapped with the Decepticon, and there was no way out. But he wouldn't go offline without a fight. "LongarmPrimeIassume?" he inquired.

"Yes, and no," the mono-optic Decepticon replied. "You may call me Shockwave."

"Mightaswelltellittothebotyou'reabouttoslagright?" Blurr gritted his dentals while speaking to keep him from showing how scared he was.

"Oh, I'm not going to slag you," Shockwave chuckled again.

"Y-you're not?" Blurr's optics widened. He would get up and dash away, at least to the other side of the room, if something in his crash hadn't temporarily knocked his speed matrix for a loop.

"Oh, no. After all, Lord Megatron could use someone with your talents," Shockwave reached down and held Blurr's chin in his talons. "I myself wouldn't object to having you as an ally."

"If-you-think-I'm-going-to-willingly-join-you-and-your-Decepticons-then-I'm-afraid-you're-sadly-mistaken," Blurr snapped at him. He didn't like this was going at all.

"Who said you have a choice?" the Decepticon said. "Well, one step at a time, I suppose. First, we must make sure you never tell anyone my…dirty little secret." His grip moved around the speedster's neck, lifting him to his wheeled pedes. "What a pretty toy you'll make…"

"I'd-rather-offline-than-cooperate-with-a-" Blurr suddenly stopped, registering what Shockwave had just said. "What did you just…?"

"Oh, I know you wouldn't just join us willingly. You're such a good little Autobot that way," Shockwave stroked Blurr's cheek with a talon. "But don't worry, I know just how to break pretty bots." His talon traveled down his cheek, down his neck, and to Blurr's chest plate.

"What'reyoudoing?! Let-me-go-stop-that-let-me-go-let-me-go-let-me-go!" Blurr started to panic. His speed matrix seemed to kick back in from sheer fear and his pedes started flailing as he tried to run. Shockwave simply lifted him off of his pedes so they flailed in the air.

Shockwave found it…amusing. This child seemed to be so easy to panic, it was a wonder he was a member of the Elite Guard. Then again, he had a special feature that was rare even amongst Autobots. His speed matrix was the most finely tuned he'd ever witnessed. The Decepticon could guess a certain red, green and black scientist was responsible for it. The kind of care that seemed to have gone into the speed matrix had Perceptor's signature obsession all over it. Longarm Prime would have to have a talk with the scientist later about getting custom modifications.

The flailing made it very hard to do what he wanted, though. So Shockwave, with his free servos, caught the young Autobot's left leg and held it still. It wasn't easy, and he felt the gears in Blurr's leg joints start to grind, heating up without being able to move freely. He almost let go, but then noticed something odd. Liquid started to seep through the soft mesh covering of his thigh and pelvic plating. It was lubricant. 'Of course,' he mused. 'Another addition provided by the head of the science division, no doubt. Without the ability to produce extra coolant and lubricant at a moment's notice, all of his systems would lock up from the sheer amount of friction his speed produces. Brilliant.'

A light whimper snapped him out of his thoughts. Blurr was clenching his optics closed in embarrassment. He'd likely never been grabbed in such a way before, leaving him exposed. Shockwave's hidden mouth curled into a grin. This would indeed be fun. Unfortunately, though, he couldn't have this continued flailing. A jarring force had caused his speed matrix to malfunction before, right?

Blurr yelped in surprise as Shockwave pulled him forward, then slammed him back into the wall. He felt his processor struggle to keep from shutting down as an auto-response. This would keep all of the information stored inside from being damaged, but he didn't want to fall into stasis-lock in the hands of a Decepticon spy. He was concentrating so much on staying conscious that he wasn't expecting when Shockwave did it again.

CLANG

SNAP

Only Blurr could here it, but it sounded as loud as an explosion to him. The sound of his speed matrix being dislodged from it's proper place inside of his chassis. He could feel it too, and though it didn't particularly hurt, he suddenly felt completely _helpless_. The feeling snapped his processor back into attention. This was really bad. Without his speed matrix, he couldn't get away even if Primus handed him a chance on a silver platter.

Shockwave noticed the young Autobot stiffen and made a satisfied sound. "Ah, that's better. While I do enjoy a challenge, I must act quickly before someone notices the trap had been triggered. Pity. Perhaps next time I can take my time playing with you."

Blurr swallowed as the tubing in his throat seemed to go dry at the thought. "Whyareyoudoingthis?" he asked shakily. His servos clutched the arm that held him up by his neck.

"I already told you," Shockwave brought that frightening, long face up to his, inches away. "It would be a pity to waste a pretty toy." His free servos, no longer needing to hold Blurr's legs still without the matrix, wandered across the Autobot's chassis. Every part of him was thin and sleek, reducing any chance of wind resistance while running significantly. It was fascinating. Beautiful. And now, it was going to be his.

"N-no…" Blurr gasped and squirmed as the claws brushed across the sensitive wires hidden until the mesh of his pelvic plating. It didn't help that it was still wet. The lubricant no longer seeped through, not having a purpose without the grinding gears, but it did prove to further sensitize the wires it touched. "S-stop…please…"

The pleas only helped Shockwave continue his torture. His own cooling units were kicking in, excited by the helpless Autobot in his grasp. He hadn't felt this much excitement from touching another mech in a long time. And Blurr was simply so _sensitive_. And unlike most bots, he didn't have pelvic armor to protect the sensitive circuitry there. That was a fact that just begged to be taken advantage of. So Shockwave gently ran a claw across the mesh, slicing it open without cutting any of the wires that lay underneath.

"What're you doing?" Blurr gasped. His system was taking in air and then releasing it rapidly to prevent overheating.

"Making it easier to do _this_," Shockwave answered with a jab of a claw into the torn mesh. Blurr cried out, though not from pain but pleasure. The direct contact of the Decepticon's servos against his wiring was staggeringly pleasurable. The lubrication smeared around on the inside as well, sending electrical shocks just powerful enough to feel wonderful through his systems.

Blurr stopped struggling, though the squirming didn't. But this time the quick movements were to try and feel more of it. He felt ashamed of his blatantly desperate need for pleasure. His vocals were no longer coherent, spewing out rapid streams of babbling gibberish. His entire processor seemed to shut out anything that wasn't somewhere akin to the need to keep Shockwave doing whatever he was doing.

Satisfied with this response, Shockwave released the tight hold on his neck, letting the pedes touch back down on the ground. But he didn't let go completely as Blurr's legs shook, threatening to cease their job of holding him up. Instead he started concentrating on using those claws to caress and tweak the wires in his helpless victim's neck. Sending pleasure signals from two different parts of his chassis would further disorient the Autobot scout. Sure enough, to his pleasure Blurr seemed to temporarily forget that he was in the arms of his enemy, that this wasn't something he wanted, and grasped at Shockwave's shoulder with one servo, scraping at the wall behind him with the other, crying out desperately.

Shockwave continued his torturous assault upon the sensitive wires of Blurr's neck and pelvis until he heard a distinct revving sound. At first he almost dropped his prey, thinking they'd been caught. But then he realized the sound had come from Blurr. Even without his speed matrix, his body finally caught up with his spark. His systems were desperately trying to respond, but weren't used to functioning without the matrix, so it wasn't easy. But Shockwave felt something dripping around his claws and looked down. The confusion the Autobot's systems were experiencing had started up the lubrication process again, blue liquid now freely dripping down Shockwave's servos and pooling on the floor.

"Aaa-aah…" the moan caught Shockwave's attention and he looked up again. His quarry was shuddering, optics offline, whimpers escaping from his pretty white lips. He was painfully close to overload, his spark almost bursting from it's glass and metal prison of his chest armor. The chest plate was just barely cracked, a pulsing, light-blue glow exuding from it. "P-please…" he whimpered, servos raking against the wall. "I n-need to overload… please…"

Shockwave grinned. This was what he'd been waiting for. "Under one condition. Promise you'll remain my pretty toy…" he purred out, torturously caressing one of the wires of Blurr's neck.

Blurr onlined one optic, staring at the Decepticon with attempted defiance. But it was lost as the claw buried in his pelvic wiring twitched, causing a wave of pleasure. "Unh! I can't!" he gasped. "I w-won't be a Decepti-aah!" Another twitch cut his brave speech short.

His captor chuckled lightly. "I haven't asked that of you yet. I'm no fool, my little Autobot. One step at a time. First you must give yourself to me." He emphasized his point by twitching the fingers in Blurr's pelvic wiring again. Enough to send another wave of pleasure, but not enough to overload.

"Na-ah!" Blurr made a valiant show of trying to resist, but the pleasure was too much. He couldn't hold out for much longer, and he didn't know how much more lubricant he could lose to the pool at his shaking pedes. He squeezed his optics shut. Primus help him for what he had to do. "…fine…"

"Fine what?" Shockwave teased.

Blurr cringed. "Fine… I… I'll be yours…" he muttered shakily.

Shockwave chuckled again. The light blue scout was starting to hate that sound. "Now, call me by my name. Say, 'Please make me overload, Shockwave'."

Blurr gritted his dentals, wanting to keep whatever small shred of dignity he had left. But another gentle brush of his wires sent that concept flying far. "Aa-ah! Okay! Pleaseletmeoverload!" he cried out quickly.

"Please let me overload…?" Shockwave egged him on.

"Sh-Shockwave! PleaseletmeoverloadShockwave!"

At his first act of obedience, Shockwave rewarded him. The hand he had on Blurr's neck traveled down to his aft, grasping it and lifting him off his pedes. Blurr obligingly wrapped them around his captor's waist, leaning back as Shockwave's claw was still penetrating his pelvic mesh. Shockwave then moved the hand and knocked on Blurr's desperately bursting chestplate. "Knock knock," he said smoothly. Blurr looked at him panicked. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not requesting a bond. I don't trust you enough for that… yet. But if you want an overload, the quickest way to it is if you give me access to here."

Blurr bit his bottom lip but looked away in defeat, opening the chestplate the rest of the way. When Shockwave saw the pulsing blue spark residing inside he regretted almost extinguishing it. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He didn't have time to admire it, though. He'd already wasted enough time pleasuring this child. So he quickly adjusted himself, removing the claw from the pelvic mesh. Blurr whimpered in protest at the loss, but soon was compensated in double. Shockwave pushed two claws in, caressing and brushing against twice as many wires as before. The blue speedster cried out and squirmed in appreciation. But he wasn't done yet. He scraped a claw against the glass spark chamber in his chestplate. Blurr yelped in surprise, but then moaned. The feeling was almost unbearably wonderful. His already overly-receptive body was driving quickly to the brink.

The Decepticon thrust the claws into his pelvic wiring a few more times, receiving a rewarding moan or cry each time in return. It didn't take long for him to hear the beautiful resounding cry of overload. "Shockwave! Unh, yes! Ah-hah!" Blurr suddenly jerked, electrical surges discharging quickly from his chassis. His spark lit up in a surge of blue energy, flashing almost white-hot before calming again. His entire chassis collapsed, going into recharge. Shockwave quickly caught him, pulling his claws from their offending places. The child was his.

0-0-0-0-0

Blurr moaned, onlining an optic slowly. He felt like he'd been run over by a spaceship. "Ow…" he moaned, trying to focus. What happened? Was he offline?

"Blurr," a voice greeted him. After the last thing he remembered, which was being in Shockwave's clutches, the voice he heard now shocked him. It wasn't the Decepticon, but instead the mechanical voice of Perceptor, the Elite Guard's head of science. Blurr focused and looked up, meeting the scientist's stare. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I should be scrap," Blurr said truthfully. Still a bit disoriented, he didn't speak as quickly as usual. "What happened?"

"Longarm Prime brought you in. He said you hit a wall at full speed. I wouldn't doubt it from the way your speed matrix had come loose," the scientist answered, leaning back. "You have been out for nearly five solar cycles. We had to re-align and recalibrate your speed matrix, not to mention do something about your… erm… lubrication leakage." Perceptor paused, clearing his vocals. "We figure the jarring effect must have damaged some sensitive circuits, causing a malfunction. It is no longer an issue, though. I would like to request you be careful from now on, however. Though I am the only one authorized to repair you, I do have more important things to work on." He then lifted a datapad from the table next to them, clicking at it with the pen next to it.

Blurr cringed. A typical, hydraulics-freezing brush-off from the Cybertronian head of science. Just his luck to be special enough to require his attention. Of course, he wouldn't have had to if Longarm Prime hadn't…

He sat up quickly, optics wide. He'd been so distracted by the circumstances of his awakening he'd forgotten all about Longarm Prime. No, about Shockwave. "PerceptorLongarmPrime, he's…" the speedster trailed off as said spy, disguised for the job, walked in. "…here…"

Perceptor barely glanced up for a nanoklik. "Yes, he has rarely left your side. You should consider yourself lucky to have such an involved supervisor."

'You don't know how involved,' Blurr thought bitterly, glaring at the newcomer. He couldn't reveal his identity while the spy was standing right there. He was too close to Perceptor, the perfect place to be in case a certain secret was told and he'd have to dispose of the witness quickly and effectively. So instead Blurr gritted his dentals and kept himself from speaking.

"It's good to see you online again," Longarm Prime smiled deceptively. "I was worried that wall had been too hard on you."

"That_wall_shouldberemoved!" Blurr snapped quickly, glaring.

The outburst caught Perceptor's attention. He looked at Longarm, who simply shrugged, then at his patient. "You seem overly agitated. Is something upsetting you?"

Blurr opened his mouth, but then noticed Longarm's servos reaching just behind the scientist, threatening. "Nononothingwronghere! Everything'sfineanddandy, butIthinkit'stimetogo, wouldn'tyousaysir? Let'sgogogo!" He all but leapt off of the berth, grabbing the spy's arm and zooming out of the room and down the hall. Away from any chance Perceptor would be in danger.

As soon as they were far from the room he stopped, nearly giving Longarm a bad case of whiplash. He stood stiller than he'd probably ever in his life-cycle, glaring up at the disguised Decepticon and tapping his foot so fast the naked optic couldn't recognize it. "Don'teverthreatenhimagain, doyouunderstand?" he growled angrily. "That-is-the-only-bot-who-can-repair-me-if-I-get-damaged, so-threatening-him-is-a-very-very-very-very-very-bad-idea, getthepicture?"

Longarm smirked, shifting his form until he once again stood as Shockwave. "I was just making sure you understand the severity of your servitude," he purred, reaching out to stroke his new toy's faceplate. Blurr quickly backed away, his movements once again swift and, for him, comfortable to work with. Shockwave's eye narrowed in annoyance. He almost regretted letting the scientist fix that slagging matrix. Almost. "I wouldn't repel me if I were you," he warned. "You said it yourself, the scientist is the only one who can repair you. It would be a pity if anything should happen to him." He took a step towards his quarry, satisfied that he didn't dash away this time. "And if anyone should happen to find out my little secret, well… he shall be the first to suffer. His life-cycle is in your hands. Do you understand?" He reached out again, and Blurr didn't flinch away. Shockwave's hidden mouth grinned in satisfaction, claws stroking his cheek almost affectionately. His point had penetrated that thick armor. There was really nothing like a good amount of leverage to help boost a subtle reprogramming along.

The Decepticon spy was quite aware from a previous occasion that simply digging into a mech's processor and reprogramming him all at once can have… unforeseeable consequences. He'd made the mistake once before. But a good Decepticon learned from his mistakes, and so he would try something a little different this time. While both he and Megatron would benefit greatly from receiving the speedster as a loyal Decepticon, though for different reasons each, Shockwave was also using this chance as an experiment in reprogramming through subtle actions and carefully chosen words. Okay, so what he had done the other stellar cycle wasn't exactly _subtle_, but it wouldn't be an experiment if it were perfect.

"For now," Shockwave continued stroking Blurr's faceplate, voice deliberately low, "I will settle for you simply being mine. But eventually you will belong to Megatron as well. It may not happen soon, but I am a patient bot." The sound of someone approaching caused Shockwave to convert to his disguised form, smiling cheerfully again. "Understood, soldier?" he asked as a mech, oblivious to the spy standing before him and the web he had weaved, passed by.

Blurr clenched his dentals, but the mech glanced at him when he didn't respond to his superior. He had to, if only to keep those who didn't know better safe. So he reluctantly saluted. "Yes, sir."

0-0-0-0-0

Just as Blurr had dragged his superior officer out of a baffled Perceptor's office, Wheeljack walked in, whistling at the sight. "I don't think I've ever seen Blurr high-tail it that fast before. And all things considered, that's sayin' something," he commented, scratching his faceplate. "You been attemptin' to socialize again?"

"Hilarious," Perceptor huffed, turning back to his datapad. "No, he was simply agitated. I asked him what was wrong, but he didn't seem to want to talk about it and took off."

"Well, I'd be kinda embarrassed too if I'd hit a wall," his companion pointed out.

"Hmm…"

"I know that sound. You think there's more goin' on here than meets the optics."

Perceptor glanced at him and put the pad down, leaning against the berth Blurr had been in only moments before, looking thoughtful. "Nothing about it makes any sense. The least of which Blurr hitting a wall. That speed matrix is one of the finest modifications I have ever made. I fine-tuned it so that it could reach maximum speed in less than three kliks and stop on a microchip. There's no logical reason he couldn't have stopped before it."

"I know you don't want to hear it," Wheeljack started. He paused when the other scientist gave him a very distinct glower. "Yeah, yeah, I know. 'Then don't say it'," he muttered. He was going to suggest the modification malfunctioned. But Perceptor, though he didn't seem it, had a great amount of pride. He refused to believe that the fault could lay in one of his own modifications, even if it was the only logical explanation.

"That wasn't all that was odd," Perceptor continued, choosing to ignore the idea. "Blurr also said some odd things, a comment that didn't make much sense. But Longarm Prime didn't react to it at all."

"That's because he's Blurr's superior. He practically speaks the language," the weapon scientist replied. Perceptor gave him another indignant look, mostly for the fact that Wheeljack was dismissing his paranoia with his own reasonable logic. "You're lookin' too far into it, Perce. The speedster wasn't watchin' where he was goin' and hit a wall. There's nothin' more to it." He moved forward, reaching out and stroking Perceptor's faceplate with his servos.

The head of science made a light humming sound in the back of the monotonous, mechanical vocals. A lack of vocal modulator, which he'd removed during an experiment two million stellar cycles previous, left his voice tinny and, to many, unappealing. But they didn't matter to him. He only had two things he cared for: his work and his partner. And the latter happened to think his voice was perfect the way it was. "Perhaps you're correct," Perceptor said lightly, leaning into the touch.

"Of course I am," Wheeljack chuckled. His other servos gently traced down his partner's light curves. They then looped around his back, pulling him close. It was something the newer models had trouble understanding. A bit of an old-fashioned outlook on sparkbonding. It wasn't about teasing sensitive wires or desperately looking for the quickest, most pleasurable way to overload. No, sparkbonding was about something deeper. It was about comfort. Togetherness. Trust. Taking a part of your mate's spark into your own and caring for it better than you do yours.

Their chestplates clicked open, encased sparks pulsing lightly as they detected each other's presence. The glass protection surrounding their chambers retracted to allow their sparks to freely find each other. Chestplates gently pressed against each other, the sparks ebbed and flowed freely, seeking out each other's warmth. It was also old-fashioned, most new models preferring wires and machines designed to reduce the feeling of being invaded. It was considered "safer". In truth, it was simply an excuse to not truly experience being connected. Not wanting to be "tied down" to another mech. There was nothing invasive about the beautiful ritual Wheeljack and Perceptor's sparks played, though, as they flowed and danced around each other, pressing against each other and sending little shocks like electrical currents through their owners' chassis. Wheeljack moaned and shuddered. Perceptor gasped and pushed himself further into his bondmate's broad form, nuzzling his faceplate into the weapon specialist's neck. He felt safe and warm there, wrapped not only in his arms but in his entire presence. He forgot about Blurr and Longarm Prime. Forgot his paranoia. Forgot any worries he ever had as Wheeljack leaned him back against the berth for support.

For now, in this moment, the universe was perfect.

He was blissfully unaware that before long, all of that would change, and the universe would turn to the Pit.


	2. Pretty Lies

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Wheeljack, Perceptor, Ultra Magnus, Longarm Prime/Shockwave, or Blurr. They all belong to Hasbro and Takara. Don't sue me.**

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: Sticky Longarm Prime & Shockwave/Blurr but still no Plug'N'Play, very mild Wheeljack/Perceptor**

**A/N:** Again, thank you to bbpuyo at DeviantART who is my wonderful muse for this fanfic! Go look at Puyo's art! You know you want to!

**READ&REVIEW ACKNOWLEDGMENTS:**

**Foxyperv - **Thanks, I really appreciate it! I really try to make my fanfics as believable as possible, which is especially hard with alien robot smut, lol. So for a reviewer to give me such a compliment is especially fun for me.

**Maiko-Akatsuki-Ninja - **Well, Blurr will certainly do his damned best at resisting Shockwave, so rest assured. But Shockwave is a brilliant reprogrammer, so he knows all of the tricks in the book. Rest assured, it won't be an over-night reprogramming. And yes, I do enjoy my vision of Perceptor very much, lol. I always picture him as being rather proud and easily offended, but of course doesn't show it very well due to his voice.

**P.A.W.07 - **Indeed, Shockwave needs love! He's one of my favorite Decepticons (along with Blitzwing and Skywarp, who I just think is hysterical). And so, I'm giving him hot-robot-lovin', lol.

**I LOVE BLURR/SHOCKWAVE** - Thank you, but D8 be careful what you say about my darling Percy, he's my favorite Transformer!

**Autobot traitor**, **Jossi-kun**, **tigerwolf204**, **bumbleblurr**, and **Name - **Thank you very much for reading and reviewing! I hope you continue to read, and remember everyone, reviews feed my ego and my need to write more giant, alien, robot pr0n!

**Pretty Lies**

Wheeljack woke slowly from his recharge, as he seemed to do more and more often. He simply wasn't as shiny and new as he used to be, as Red Alert was constantly reminding him during his many trips to the repair bay. He half expected Perceptor to still be there on the berth, recharging against him like bondmates often did in those romantic stories. Not that he'd ever read them. The realistic half of him knew exactly where Perceptor was, though, as he half-disappointedly realized he was alone. So he pushed himself off of the berth, grunting, and left his mate's office, making his way to the nearest security terminal.

Sure enough, Perceptor stood at the terminal firing away at the keys, optics narrowed in intense concentration. Wheeljack knew he had only temporarily distracted the scientist from his paranoia. Once Perceptor's processor was focused on an idea, no matter how absurd it seemed, it refused to let go until he followed through with every node of his being.

The weapons expert didn't have to make himself known. The residual bond between their sparks had already alerted Perceptor to his presence. "The security terminal in the space bridge center was accessed five solar cycles ago," he said absently.

Wheeljack shrugged, leaning against the wall next to the terminal. "So? Longarm Prime was in charge of watchin' it. I'm not surprised if he used it to monitor the space bridge more thoroughly."

Perceptor gave him an annoyed look. "Neither would I… _if_ it had not been used to activate one of the security traps inside of the building."

Wheeljack raised an optic ridge. _Now_ Perceptor had his attention. "Couldn't 'a been a Decepticon, could it? I mean, we would'a heard if there had been an infiltrator."

"If it were a Decepticon attack, I at least would have known as a member of the council," Perceptor replied, continuing to type at it. "However, the oddities do not stop there. It could have been a simple error. I would not put it past anyone, even a Prime, to become bored enough to accidentally lean on a lever or button they should not have. But what puzzles me is the fact that after the trap had been disengaged someone went through the trouble of hacking into the system and tampering with the security data for that night - including deleting the recorded data of the triggered trap."

"If they tampered with the data, how did you recover it?" Perceptor glanced at him, optic ridge quirking. "Right, sorry. Head of science, member of council, dumb question. Can you find out who hacked the system?"

"Actually, I already did. In order to hack it they had to have access to the terminal in the first place. And the mech whose data signature is all over this… is Longarm Prime."

Wheeljack felt that he should have been more surprised by this than he was. But his processor kept leading back to one thought: Perceptor had been right, and he shouldn't have doubted him. After all, the scientist was the most brilliant mech on all of Cybertron. It was part of the reason Wheeljack fell for him. But something was bothering him now. "Alright, so… now what? Do we tell the rest of the council? Ultra Magnus? Have Longarm brought in for questioning?"

Perceptor's servos stopped over the keys as his processor analyzed their options. Finally he shook his head. "I think it would be wise to wait. He is still a Prime, and thus we must keep faith that there is a good reason for his actions. Everything in my processor is leading to an answer I… do not wish to believe." He sighed, shuttering his optics and leaning against the terminal. Wheeljack reached over and placed a hand on his bondmate's, a silent indication that he would patiently wait out the explanation.

The truth was that Perceptor wasn't exactly a youngling himself. He was, in fact, an even older model than Wheeljack, though many didn't realize it from looking at him. Sure his chassis had the soft curve of the newer models, unlike many of the older ones which were bulkier, like his bondmate's. But it was simply because he was not built for anything more than knowledge and science, so there was no need for him to have much more than the basic necessities built into his armor. All of his modifications, including his shoulder cannon, he had designed, built, and installed himself. But that was over a million and a half stellar cycles ago, and any new parts he had were simply replacements for ones that were lost or damaged as a part of the job hazard of working alongside of Wheeljack and his usually explosive experiments.

"What are you afraid of, darlin'?" Wheeljack finally asked after a lengthy pause.

Perceptor onlined his optics again, glancing at him. "I swore after the last war was over I would not get so deeply involved in the affairs of another one. We both knew, even if the young bots liked to think it was so simple to be won and over, that the war could not have ended so easily. But I'm afraid this one is…it is pulling us back in. We already contributed to it when we reformatted those twins. But I only wanted to do such a thing because, well… because it was there and I wanted to prove I could."

Wheeljack narrowed his optics. Something was really upsetting his bondmate. "Perce, tell me what's goin' on. What are you babblin' about?"

The scientist hesitated a moment. He looked down the halls to make sure no one else was listening. "Think about it, Jack. Longarm Prime's hacking of the system to hide the activation of the security traps, Blurr's sudden appearance and odd behavior, not to mention the damage to his systems. I have been suspecting it for a while, though I have kept it to myself. I could never tell who it could be, but now I believe I've found the two members who make the most sense." He looked back at the terminal distantly. "I…I believe one of them is a spy. And whichever is not is trying to cover for the other, making him just as guilty."

()()()()()()

"He is not a spy?" Ultra Magnus raised his optic ridges at the intel officer standing before him.

"The-Autobots-on-Earth-and-I-bore-witness-to-it, sir," Blurr explained quickly. "The-spy-that-contacted-the-Decepticons-there-was-not-Wasp."

"And you are completely sure of this? You must understand the implications," Magnus leaned forward at his desk. "This means that we sent an innocent bot to the stockade, and have sent an experimental team of Elite Guard Junior Officers after him."

"I'mcompletelysure, sir, aboutassureassurecanbe!"

"Then can you tell me who the spy is?"

Blurr hesitated for a moment, glancing at Longarm Prime, who just smiled back at him. "I… am-afraid-I-didn't-quite-catch-who-it-was-sir, you-see-the-transmission-was… fuzzy-and-the-spy-on-the-other-side-couldn't-be-properly-identified."

Ultra Magnus let out a loud sigh, rubbing his optics. "Then how were you able to tell that it wasn't Wasp?"

"Well, the-transmission-was-just-clear-enough-that-I-could-tell-who-it-wasn't, because-you-know-just-because-I-couldn't-see-who-it-_was-_doesn't-mean-that-I-couldn't-tell-who-it-_wasn't_, after-all-you-did-make-us-study-all-of-the-Decepticons-very-closely-in-order-to-be-able-to-identify-them, didn't-you-sir? And-thusly-while-it-could-have-been-many-of-them-I-can-say-with-at-least-ninety-five-percent, no-ninety-eight-percent-certainty-that-it-wasn't--"

"Blurr!" Magnus finally interrupted sternly. The speedster immediately shut his mouth. "Your message has been received, thank you," the commander said less forcefully. "We will contact our Autobots on Earth immediately, including Sentinel's team, to let them know that it wasn't Wasp."

"Er, sir, not to speak out of order but is that _necessary_?" Longarm spoke up. "I mean, he did break out of the stockade, and thusly still committed a major crime, even if he was _wrongly_ put in there. Why not just let them capture him and bring him back and we can deal with the details when he returns?"

Magnus considered it for a moment. "I will present your suggestion to the council and we will decide on it then, though I do see your point. Until then we will not contact them. _However_, if they decide to contact us first we _will_ have to give them this information, understood?"

"Yes, sir," Longarm saluted.

"Very good. You are both dismissed."

As they walked down the hall together, away from Ultra Magnus's office, Longarm spoke up. "You are lucky I allowed you to divulge _that much_ information, Blurr. Even that small amount could compromise my mission here."

"Yourmissionisn'tmyconcern, _sir_," Blurr snapped. He still was less than happy about his situation, to say the least, and took every opportunity he could find to put his still-clinging defiance out in the open.

"Seeing as how you're mine _makes_ my situation your concern, and I would suggest you not forget it."

The speedster cringed. He knew it was true. The mess he'd gotten himself into this time certainly had to be a record. He looked at the window nearby, where his reflection's Autobot Elite Guard insignia stared accusingly at him. He looked away from it, back at his commander, who was still smiling. Blurr changed the subject. "What-did-he-mean-anyway-when-he-said 'experimental-team-of-Elite-Guard-Junior-Officers', anyway?" he asked. "I-mean-I've-never-heard-of-any-new-Junior-Officers, and-I-was-under-the-impression-that-after-what-happened-last-time…" he trailed off. Everyone knew the story of the last pair of Junior Officers inducted into the Elite Guard. They were captured by Decepticons still active after Megatron's disappearance and tortured. They had been intel bots. Only one was found, completely offline and thrown to the side like a pile of scrap metal. The other was declared officially offline by the council even though they couldn't find his body.

"Oh, yes, you've been gone for that, haven't you?" Longarm said thoughtfully. He gestured down the hall and led the speedster to his office, closing the door. "While the information is supposed to be on a need to know basis, I suppose you should be informed." It almost sounded as if he was just Longarm Prime again. As if there was no Decepticon spy under that façade. "The Elite Guard extracted flight protocol data from Starscream during his capture, right before he escaped custody. Using that protocol, your scientist friend and his explosive partner made a pair of flying Autobots using Energon refinery bots. _Twin_ Energon refinery bots." He watched Blurr's optics widen. "Yes. Twins. Just like the last Junior Officers. And if us Decepticons are lucky, they'll share the same fate."

Blurr clenched his fists, shaking. It was too much. He had to leave before he did something stupid. He turned and almost dashed when Longarm's voice snapped, "Don't even think about it." Blurr cringed and looked at him. Longarm was making a 'come here' motion with his servo.

"Withallduerespect, I'dliketogo, _sir_," Blurr replied through his gritted dentals.

"Don't make me remind you what's at stake." Though Longarm was still sitting there, Shockwave's voice came through. "Now, come here."

Blurr almost ran. But he couldn't. He wouldn't let him harm Perceptor. So he approached, for once making sure to do so as slow as possible. He wanted to enjoy the few moments of freedom he had.

"Now, now, my pretty toy," Longarm's voice once again emerged from the disguised traitor. "No need to be shy, I won't hurt you. You're too important."

Blurr looked away bitterly. That was a laugh.

"Come a little closer," Longarm ushered him closer with a servo. Blurr reluctantly did as he was told. "Good, good. You'll learn to be more obedient, I'm sure. Until then, I suppose force will simply be necessary." He grasped Blurr's wrist and yanked him into his lap, chuckling.

"W-what'swrong, aren'tyougoingtoshowyourself, Decepticon?" Blurr managed, trying to ignore the servos running down his back toward his aft.

Longarm seemed to consider it. "Hmm… no. You seem to show a great deal of resistance toward this disguise. Now why is that?" He gently ran a servo down the length of the thigh that was tucked next to his own in the chair. Blurr clenched his dentals, not speaking. "You see, that is precisely what I mean. Unlike when I stand before you as I truly am, this form doesn't seem to carry the same power. Is it because you still see me as your kind, trustworthy superior?" He brought his lip components next to Blurr's audio receptors. "Are you having a hard time imagining your beloved Longarm Prime as something evil."

Blurr shuttered his optics, air nearly catching in his vents. He didn't want to admit it, but the spy was right. There was that voice in his processor that kept telling him that this couldn't really be happening. Longarm Prime was always so kind to him, was one of the few bots who had enough patience to just stop and listen. It couldn't all be a lie. There had to be some amount of goodness still in there somewhere. Right?

"Now, now, there's nothing to fear from me, is there?" the Prime's voice cut through his thoughts as smoothly as a laser through mesh. "After all, you're being such a good bot… perhaps I should try rewarding you? For every time you do as I say, I'll give you a reward. How does that sound?"

"Idon'!" the speedster managed, resisting the urge to dash from the servos massaging the sensitive circuits under his pelvic mesh.

His memories kept playing over and over the words Perceptor had told him after he received the unique modifications and formatting that made him the speedster he was. _"Remember Blurr, it is especially important that you never get caught. The overhaul I gave your systems have sensitized them. The simplest contact, whether harmful or innocent, will be amplified by your overly-sensitive circuit structure." _In other words, his gift was also his curse. As long as he had avoided the enemy's clutches he would never have to find out exactly how right the scientist had been. But now that he was…

"Aa-ah!" he suddenly cried out, feeling the servos he'd forgotten about behind him dig into the mesh of his aft. Longarm's dentals bit into a sensitive wire in his neck and he could feel the self-control he was so desperately trying to hold onto start to slip from his grasp. "S-stop!" he yelped, trying to push away. He knew he shouldn't, he didn't want to cause Shockwave to become angered and harm the scientist he was threatening. But he didn't want this. He was frightened.

"Now, now, you're not being a good bot," Longarm purred out. His servos suddenly moved from their offending places, grasping Blurr by his arms and slamming him against the desk they sat at. Blurr yelped in surprise, instinctually struggling and kicking out. But it was no use, as the spy was between his legs where he couldn't hit him. "Shall I show you what happens to pretty toys who don't do as they're told?"

"N-no! Please, stop!" Blurr struggled harder as the servos of one hand curled around his neck components, squeezing just hard enough to cut off the Energon flow. "L-Longarm, stop!"

The hand loosened and the spy raised an optic ridge. Exactly as he thought. Even though it was well established that he was a Decepticon spy, one whom Blurr _knew_ the name and true form of, the young intel bot still couldn't see past the façade. At first that fact worried him. But now that he thought about it… it could prove useful.

So the spy leaned forward, letting go of his neck components, gently kissing Blurr's pretty white lips. Blurr made another startled sound, but this one was softer and sweet. "It's alright, Blurr," Longarm whispered, planting another kiss on his cheek, then next to his audio receptor. "It's me… I won't let that Decepticon hurt you anymore…"

Blurr's chassis relaxed, even though his processor was screaming at him that the spy was lying. He whimpered a bit, feeling exhausted by his conflicting systems, that little voice in the back now telling him that this was how it was supposed to be. "N-no… you'renot… youcan'tbe…" All he wanted was to be able to trust his superior again.

"Shhh…" Longarm gently pet the crest of his head while he snuck his other servos between them. "It's alright…" he whispered. The servos between them snaked around his quarry's pelvic mesh and began to massage it again, this time less forcefully. The speedster tensed a moment, then relaxed, moaning softly and sweetly. _'Fascinating…' _the spy thought. _'He seems to have completely separated the ideas of Shockwave and Longarm Prime, even though he knows we are the same bot. His naiveté is centuries before his age. Then again, much of his behavior seems immature for this pretty, customized chassis. I wonder…'_

His thoughts were cut short as another whimper left Blurr's lips, this time accompanied by a single, tempting word. "Longarm…"

The spy licked his lip components. The child was begging for him, and he never _did_ get that much needed overload those three stellars ago. So he brought his faceplate in an inch from Blurr's. "Blurr… do you trust me?" he asked.

"_No! You deceitful, lying…!"_

"Yes." Blurr betrayed his processor. He refused to accept that his commander, his smiling, kind-sparked superior, was a Decepticon.

"Good." Without another word, Longarm captured those lips again, grinding his pelvic plating down against Blurr's pelvic mesh. The young intel bot let out a cry against his mouth, but didn't fight it. The powerful pelvic armor grinding into his over-sensitized circuits, the strong mech on top of him, the inviting lip components pressed against his… It was all too wonderful to deny.

The spy grinned into the kiss, grinding him harder into the desk, eliciting more moans and muffled cries. If there was nothing else about his disguise he enjoyed, there was always the fact that he could feel such warmth against his lip components as this child. And the trust that the young mech was giving him despite it all… it was astoundingly arousing. He forced his glossa past the pretty lips, invading his mouth. At the same time he grasped Blurr's knees and pushed them up and apart, rubbing and grinding his pelvic armor against the mesh and underlying circuits.

Blurr pulled back from the kiss to cry out, his engine revving loudly. His lubrication components began running again as the gears in his chassis began to grind against themselves creating heated friction in his lower half. The blue liquid once again seeped through his pelvic mesh, only to be intercepted by the Longarm's armor and practically forced back. It seemed to become his body's natural reaction to the overheating of interfacing. "Aa-ahL-Longarmuhn… yesyesohpleasemoreLongarm - AH!" His words began pouring out in streams of gibberish, chassis shuddering in pleasure, servos digging into his superior's shoulder plating. His chestplate felt like it was going to burst open with his throbbing spark. Longarm's spark was burning just as brightly.

The spy was finding this not only pleasurable, but amusing and educational at the same time. They all appeared to be the same reactions as three nights ago, yet the child seemed to have disconnected the two incidents from each other. Perhaps it was time to remind him what the meaning of '_Decept_icon' was. He couldn't afford to tear through the mesh, nor truly harm him, again. He couldn't risk another visit to the scientist's office. It would be too suspicious.

"L-Longarm…?" Blurr looked at him confused as he stopped. Without the movement he felt exposed, legs spread far apart and pelvic mesh dripping lubricant onto the desk, and his spark chamber barely holding itself closed.

The spy smirked. "It's cute, you know… I thought we'd already been over this…" he purred, letting go of one knee and pressing his servos against his victim's midsection, keeping him held down as he shifted back into his true Decepticon form.

Blurr yelped, trying to sit up. His processor screamed at him, _'I told you! You shouldn't have trusted him!'_

"You act like you didn't already know," Shockwave chuckled, running a claw down his chassis. "Then again, the denial you had forced yourself into was charming. It was very different from when I had to force you. You've been so willing, so… needy."

"Let-me-go-please-just-let-me-go-I-want-to-leave…" Blurr poured out, suddenly frightened again. How could he have been so stupid? So… _desperate_ to believe it wasn't really him? Slag it, what was _wrong_ with him?

"Amazing how a little shift in form can cause you to sing an entirely new tune," Shockwave continued chuckling, running the claw gently up the inside of Blurr's thigh. "You and I both know that _I_ am the one who had been pleasuring you. Longarm Prime is simply another facet of my job."

Blurr bit his bottom lip component. It still tasted like the spy. But now that he couldn't deny the truth, it didn't taste anywhere near as sweet.

"Well, as you've been so good, I suppose I'll give you that reward now. I'll let you choose who you'd like me to finish this as. Me, or Longarm Prime?"

It was cruel to say that was a reward. It was more of a torture. He didn't want the Decepticon on top of him to touch him anymore, but his pretty lie was broken. If he turned back to Longarm Prime and started doing so again… he didn't know which was worst. "I don't care…" he finally said, shuttering his optics. "Just… just get it over with…"

Shockwave chuckled again. Now Blurr was _positive_ that he hated that sound. "Very well then. I do so enjoy seeing you squirm like this…" He forced his claws between the plates desperately trying to hold together in his chest, forcing them open. He couldn't believe he'd waited _this_ long to see that pretty spark again. "So lovely…"

Blurr whimpered and kept his optics shuttered. It was bad enough this had happened to him once, he couldn't believe it was again. He felt the sensations of pleasure course through his chassis as the spy began grinding his pelvis again, this time more violently. It was painful and wonderful at the same time, faster and harder than before, causing the light blue lubricant to run down both of their pelvic components and onto the desk as it started to stream out again. "Aa-aaahn! Ha-aahn, aah…!" He couldn't even manage the usual strings of gibberish anymore, reduced to desperate cries.

Shockwave clawed at the pretty spark chamber, not daring to open it in case his decided to do the same. His chestplate stayed resolutely closed, though, having training as a Decepticon to never bare your spark to an enemy. He truly didn't remember the last time he felt this much pleasure from forcing an enemy into submission, nor from proving his deceitfulness in full. The writhing child under him finally gave in, releasing a surge of energy as he overloaded, his sensitive components practically bursting in kind. His engine revved loudly and his lubricant gave one more desperate burst, soaking their pelvic components one last time in the substance as he screamed out desperately.

Shockwave smirked, but was determined to not be left without an overload again, so despite the exhausted mech's light whimpering protests he ground in even harder than before. A few kliks of it, with the light whimpers turning to small cries, and Shockwave finally followed, spark flaring and engine revving as well. He felt his cooling vents work overtime, but didn't care. He got what he wanted, and the child under him finally fell into recharge now that his pelvic components were no longer being abused.

"You certainly are a fun little toy, aren't you?" Shockwave muttered, running a claw along the young Autobot's faceplate. Something in the corner of his optic caught his attention, though. He glanced up and froze. His single, red optic widened, then narrowed. This was bad. Someone had activated the security camera in his office. They had seen him rape one of their precious intel bots. More importantly, they had seen who he was. But he had been so careful, who could have…?

His hidden dentals clenched as he knew exactly who was perceptive enough to figure it out. This would be the ultimate test to prove how good of a Decepticon he was.


	3. Pretty Science

**Disclaimer: **--sings-- I own nooooothiiiiing… They all belong to Haaaaaasbrooooo… --has now rendered you all deaf with my horrible, off-tune singing--

**Chapter Warnings: Not much this time, just a bit of spark-chamber molesting and a bit of violent imaging toward the end. We love you Shockwave, you deviously awesome rapist!**

**A/N: **Sorry for the long delay (holy shiz-monkeys, almost two months?!). I had monster writer's block, and my temporary obsession I went through with the movie 9 didn't help. GO SEE IT!**  
**

**A/N 2:** As usually, special thanks to Puyo, whom without I could not make wonderful Shockwave/Blurr pr0n! Go see her art, seriously! You won't regret it!

**A/N 3: **A few of them today. There are a couple of things in here that reference back to current and future chapters of my fanfic **A Time for Heroes**. You don't have to read it to get them, honestly, but I never pass up a chance to shamelessly advertise one of my other fanfics, lol.

**READ&REVIEW ACKNOWLEDGMENTS:**

**Illucien - **O//////O Y-y-y-you… you read my fanfic… Illucien read my fanfic! *is a rabid fan of your artwork, watches you on DeviantART, and has your webpage in my internet Favorites and checks on it almost daily* Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!! *fangirl squeals and dies happy***  
ShadowedBlossom**,** Foxyperv**,** sckid, tigerwolf204**,** Decepticon05**,** bumbleblurr**,** Autobot Traitor**,** HitokiriKurisuta**,** Orichalcos Princess**,** Dragon260**,** the idiot **(lol), **TransformersLuver**,** MarySuOfYay**,and** Matilda Saturday - **WHOO, that was a mouthful! Thanks, ya'll! You all flatter me so much, and please keep reading and enjoying if you'll please! Remember, reviews feed my need to make giant, alien robot pr0n!

**Pretty Science**

A few taps and the security camera in Longarm Prime's office turned off, the mech at the consol shaking a bit. Had he just seen…? No. No, it couldn't have been. But it had been right there on the monitor. "I was right…" he told himself. He recalled the face of the Decepticon spy that gazed into the camera. Even though he had been looking at a lens, it was almost as if he'd seen past it to the security terminal. It then turned into Longarm Prime, stalking out of the office and leaving his prey recharging helplessly on his desk, presumably to seek the one who now knew his secret.

Perceptor swallowed hard, logging off of the terminal and placing a blanket program over it to cover the fact that he'd been there. He considered going to Ultra Magnus with this information. He had enough proof. Pit, the proof was right on the security vid. It was merely some bizarre stroke of luck that had found him hacking the security in the Prime's office at that moment. All he had to do is show him that vid and…

'_No…'_ Perceptor thought, shuttering his optics. _'I… I can't do that… not let anyone see Blurr like that…'_ He clenched his dentals, onlining his optics again and leaning away from the monitor. He glanced down the halls to make sure he was alone, then began the journey back his office. Since when had he become so emotionally attached to his experiments? First the twins, and now Blurr was starting to ping some emotion out of his cold, calculating shell. If only Wheeljack could see him worry over something so trivial as his experiments' feelings…

The weapons expert had been called away from the terminal by his division, supposedly concerning a test that had gone awry. Not that Perceptor wasn't used to being left to conduct his business on his own. But sometimes he wished his companion would, for once, actually understand how truly _lonely_ he felt.

"What foolish nonsense," Perceptor told himself as he turned the corner to the hall his office resided in. "Loneliness is only a natural response to the need for companionship. It is not as if he will not be back." He drew air deeply into his systems, letting it out again with a WHOOSH, and opening the door to his office. He needed to busy himself, put his processor in order. If he didn't think about it the answer would become more apparent in itself.

And so, the red and black scientist proceeded to work on whatever was closest at hand, often switching projects on a moment's whim. It was how he worked. Never on one thing at a time, but instead on _everything_ at _once_. His processor became practically drowned in his work, forgetting everything that had happened in the last few orbital cycles in favor of things he more readily understood. Which was precisely why he nearly jumped out of his chassis when a servo rested on his shoulder.

"Oh my goodness!" he yelped, dropping the hydraulic part on the table he'd been working at. "'Jack, you know I hate it when you-!" He stopped abruptly as he turned around in the process of readjusting his glasses, spark going cold in his chest plating. It wasn't Wheeljack.

"Sorry," Longarm Prime smiled apologetically, holding up the offending servos. "I didn't mean to startle you. I simply wanted to discuss an important matter with you."

Perceptor swallowed the lump of hydraulic fluid that seemed to freeze in his throat components. His processor kept running that security feed through itself, again and again. "Yes, what is it you need?" he asked, leaning against the table, as far back as he could from the spy.

"I wished to speak to you about Blurr, if you don't mind."

"Blurr? What about him? He could not be in need of repairs again?" the scientist's servos snaked across the table as he inched along it. He should have gone straight to Ultra Magnus… why had he waited? He was a grown mech, he should have known better!

"Oh, no. He's… doing well enough," Longarm chose his words carefully. He knew that this had to be the one who saw him. For being the Head of Science, and the best processor on the planet, Perceptor was horrible at covering up his own little white lies. "I simply wanted to know more about him. I came to realize that I know little to nothing of him, even though I'm his superior." He nudged himself to the left, once again placing himself between the scientist and the door. It was like a game of cat and mouse.

"I am afraid that information is classified. Very few bots have access to his file."

"So I've been told." He leaned forward, continuing his innocent charade. "What about you, my dear scientist? I've noticed your files are all quite classified as well."

Perceptor ran out of places to go. The office wasn't small, but his clutter, computers, and exam tables took up most of it so he had little if any space to maneuver. "That information, as well as Blurr's, is classified for a reason," he hissed through his tinny, mechanical chords.

'_That's it.'_ "My, so defensive," Longarm purred, placing his servos on either side of the scientist, trapping him against the table. "You'd think you were speaking to a Decepticon."

"Stop right there," Perceptor's mechanical vocals came out calm and even this time.

Longarm was staring down one end of the microscope on the Head of Science's shoulder. "Now, what do you plan to do with that?" he asked, smirking. "Magnify me to offlining?"

"No. But it seems only fair to inform you that this, like me, is not all it appears to be. This can also be used as a powerful light cannon when the need arises." The tip at Longarm's end started to glow. "Now, release me."

Longarm stared him down a moment before letting go of the table and taking a step back. "Alright. You have me. And here I thought you were just another easy target."

Perceptor clenched his dentals again. "Do not _ever_ make that assumption about me!" he demanded, stepping away from the table and toward the door. He had to be careful not to turn his back on this spy. He was crafty, he proved that from his long stay here and ability to make it to the level of Prime without detection. His back touched the door and one servo reached for the button. He pressed it, but nothing happened. So he pressed it again, this time looking at it for the shortest klik. It was all the spy needed.

Longarm shifted into Shockwave, pouncing forward and grasping the startled scientist by one arm with his claws, the other claws wrapping around the shoulder cannon and forcing it to point up. If he tried to shoot, he would bury them both. "Now, now, did you really think I would be so foolish as to come here without making sure you had no escape?" he tsked.

Perceptor flinched against the claws gripping his arm. He had locked the opening mechanism for the door. It was so simple the scientist hadn't thought of it. The spy had simply been waiting for him to find out so he could pounce. "I will only warn you once. Let me go," he said.

"Or what?" Shockwave chuckled. The servos on Perceptor's shoulder unlatched the cannon, discarding it to the side. "Do you have anymore hidden toys?"

Perceptor glared at him before shuttering his optics. Shockwave looked intrigued. Was he really giving up that easily?

The answer was clearly no as a well-trained pede kicked out and made impact with Shockwave's midsection. "Oof!" the Decepticon's optic widened in surprise and he released his quarry, staggering backwards. He certainly hadn't been expecting that. Nor for Perceptor to crouch into another stance. It looked familiar… Circuit-Su if he was correct. Or rather a slightly older variation of it. It didn't look very steady or well developed, but that kick had certainly been. This was going to be fun. "My, my, you certainly are full of surprises. Study a bit of Circuit-Su in your day, did you?"

"I dabbled in it a bit," the scientist answered, watching him warily. "You can say that dabbling is my hobby."

"I have a hobby as well," Shockwave informed him. "While it doesn't have as many uses as yours, it is handy when the need arises."

"Oh? And what is that?"

Shockwave waved a claw at him, making another tsking sound. "All in good time, my lovely scientist. First, let us quit this game. Do you really think I don't know what you are doing? There's no way you could defeat me with that outdated technique, and you know it. This is only a distraction, am I correct?" Perceptor flinched, confirming it. "Yes, that's what I thought. You're expecting your friend to return soon, and all you have to do is hold me off for long enough. He will become worried when you do not let him in, or perhaps you can simply call for his help, and he will go and retrieve reinforcements. You are a brilliant mech, clever to a fault. Unfortunately…"

Perceptor didn't let him finish. He spun, lashing out with another kick, this time higher. Honestly, his hip joints weren't supposed to stretch that far, but as long as he made contact…

Shockwave moved quickly, catching the pede in his left claws and grasping Perceptor's right shoulder. A swift shove now that he was off-balance, and the scientist was lying on the cold floor, cringing, with Shockwave still gripping his shoulder and pede. "…you are predictable," the Decepticon spy finished his sentence smoothly. "Now, there are two ways we can do this. The easy way, or the hard."

"Are you not going to simply offline me? After all, I know who you are. And I know what you have been doing to Blurr," Perceptor challenged him through his gritted dentals. Shockwave's optic narrowed. This scientist's reactions were certainly different from Blurr's in the face of such a position. While the speedster showed a noble effort to resist, he was easy to panic in enemy clutches. This scientist, however, was perfectly calm, as if he felt no fear in the glare of offlining.

"It seems you have piqued my interest." Shockwave's claws traveled from the scientist's pede, up his lower leg armor, to his inner thigh. "What makes a mech such as yourself, somebot who was made for nothing more dangerous than the occasional drastically failed experiment, become so brave in Decepticon grasp?" Perceptor didn't answer, didn't even flinch at the touch. He simply glared back. Shockwave's hidden mouth frowned. This wasn't going to be as simple as Blurr. "I will know your secrets, I am a very patient bot."

"Patient, but young and foolish," the mechanical vocal hissed. "You are likely used to the panicked lashing of younger bots. I have been online long enough to trump your patience with my own. Do not even try and break directly into my processor, either. I have enough firewalls to fry any equipment you try."

"Hmm," Shockwave hummed thoughtfully, claw twitching on Perceptor's thigh. This was certainly going to be difficult. However, there was one thing this scientist shared with Blurr. They were both programmed with Autobot loyalty. "Perhaps I cannot derive a proper answer from you, but Blurr…" He felt the chassis under him tense. He smirked. Autobots were so predictable. "I could easily _persuade_ him to give me the information I want. After all, he is like putty in my hands. He's a cute, naïve little thing, isn't he? His naiveté is centuries before his time."

Perceptor ground his dentals, looking away. There, something had been there as his optics shifted away from his captor to the ground. It was the tell-tale sign of a bot with something to hide. "He is nothing more than another successful experiment to me." There was another surprise. Shockwave, who was trained well in the art of reading vocals, found it difficult with this one thanks to his lack of a modulator. But the meaning behind those words were as clear as glass. He wasn't just arguing it with the Decepticon spy - he was also trying to convince himself of it.

"Oh, is he? I see how it is. The sparkless scientist, are you?" Shockwave mocked. "Well, then, I suppose you wouldn't care if I ripped out all of his throat components." Not much of a reaction. Oh, he was good. "Perhaps hunt those darling twins of yours down as well." A twitch, but still not enough. "Or maybe I could just see how much punishment your weapon scientist friend can truly take…?"

"You…!" that brought a reaction alright. Perceptor lashed out, kicking at the spy, trying to grab him. "You stay away from him!"

Shockwave easily leaned away from the kick, grabbing his arms and forcing them down. He straddled the huffing scientist's midsection to take away any chance he'd had, practically drinking in the glare he faced. "Well, I see I now have your full attention," he said smoothly. "Now, let us see if I can't keep it." He pinned the arms above his quarry's head with one servo, using the claws of his other to wrench at the older mech's chestplate.

Perceptor's calm demeanor seemed thrown with a threat hovering above his bondmate's head. He tried to throw his attacker off. "Stop it! Let me go!" he practically strained his mod-less vocals trying to scream. But his choice to not replace the modulator he'd lost millennia ago was taking its toll as the lack there-of rendered it to a useless crackling of static.

The Decepticon managed to force the plates open, revealing the pulsing spark at the center. "Ah, just as I thought," he said thoughtfully. "It still glows with the added radiance of another. You and that walking time-bomb are more than just partners in science, aren't you? You are partners in spark." He chuckled as Perceptor's struggles finally gave up, realizing he had no escape. "You know, there is one way to bypass every firewall. Most don't think of it because it is a two-way street. But… the spark is practically an information highway…" He ran a claw over the bare spark-chamber.

The scientist clenched his dentals at the feeling. His dread and hate mingled with a flash of pleasure and pulse of heat. He squashed it, though. No, he would never let a Decepticon have the pleasure of hearing him moan again. So he shuttered his optics, arched away from the touch as best he could against the cold metal floor, and silently prayed to Primus that someone would arrive at his office to stop this madness.

"Suddenly so submissive," Shockwave chuckled. "Now, whatever happened to your almost endless patience?"

An optic onlined and glared up at him. "Do not think of it so much as submission. It is simply a different kind of patience. It is only a matter of time before someone discovers I am in danger in here. Can you do what you need to in that time?"

Shockwave's hidden mouth frowned again. The older scientist had a point. He had already risked more time than he'd intended. Just when he'd thought it had gotten easier. But how…?

"Whatever happened to your almost endless patience?"

Shockwave growled low in the back of his vocals. How _dare_ he? How _dare_ the scientist mock him? Had he no comprehension for the position he was in? He could offline the scientist right there. Pit, he could do worst than that. Was _planning_ to, and had made that known to him. A moment ago Perceptor had been writhing, desperate. Shockwave cursed himself. It had been his fault. The moments he took to think over Perceptor's question the Autobot had used to regain his composure.

"Must I remind you what is at stake, scientist?" Shockwave hissed at him.

Perceptor actually… smiled. "No, you have made it abundantly clear," he replied calmly. "However, I came to a realization. Wheeljack would not give up simply because my lifecycle was threatened. I must not either. We are Autobots. We cannot be made to bend to your will so easily."

The spy growled again. He was losing grip on this situation, fast. He couldn't lose control over a victim, though. It simply wasn't possible. Someone was bound to come around, though. He couldn't afford anymore time. He couldn't offline the scientist, there was still information he had that would be valuable to the Decepticon cause. And Perceptor knew who he was, wasn't afraid of spreading it around the base. What could he possibly…?

Shockwave's eye narrowed as his hidden mouth curled back into a smile. The scientist had said it himself. His processor had enough firewalls to fry any equipment. Meaning the council themselves couldn't break into it unless he deactivated them himself. And he couldn't deactivate them if he was in stasis lock…

()()()()()

Wheeljack hummed to himself as he punched the button leading into Perceptor's office. He carried a datapad that outlined all of the details of the faulty test, knowing that his partner would love to go over the data. It would at least get his processor off of all of this 'Decepticon spy' business. If he didn't take a break from his paranoia his processor might fry.

"Perce?" Wheeljack called out, stepping into the office. The lights were off, but that couldn't be right. After all, Perceptor would have contacted him if he wasn't going to be in his office. He'd already checked the security terminal where Perceptor had been working when he'd left, but the scientist wasn't there either. "Huh… I wonder…"

He was stopped as he turned to leave by an electrical crackling. He squinted into the dark, then turned on the lights. He then dropped the datapad. Perceptor was lying on the ground, optics offline but un-shuttered. There were exposed wires in his neck, crackling with electricity that had nowhere to go. A chunk of his thin waist was torn open and one of his arms was lying on the other side of the room.

"Perce!" the weapon scientist ran to his bondmate's side, kneeling down next to him. He put a hand on his chestplate and felt the pulse of his spark, sighing in relief. The feeling was short-lived, though. He didn't know how long he could stay online like this. He resisted the urge to shake the stasis-locked bot, knowing that could make the damage worst. Instead, he opened a commlink with the medic he trusted most. _"Red Alert! We have an emergency!"_

"_I didn't hear an explosion."_

"_Slaggit, Red, this isn't the time for jokes! I need you to get a repair team to Perce's office, now!"_

There was a silence for only two kliks. _"I'm on my way."_ Red Alert knew that if Wheeljack, who had the longest list of damages sustained in Autobot scientist history, was panicking then there was no time to ask questions.

"_Just hurry!"_

The weapons expert gently touched the side of his mate's face, being careful to avoid the exposed wires of his neck. How could this have happened? How could he have _let_ it happen? "Perce… how could I have left you alone…?"


	4. Pretty Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all Hasbro/Takara's stuff. I just turn it into robot porn.**

**Note: **HOLY MOLY, has it really been since September?! I'm so sorry, everyone! I was caught up in trying to finish Snow by Christmas, so this kind of got left in the dust! Then I about forgot about it until I was checking stuff, and I feel so bad! But don't worry, I'm back on track now! Expect more updates! Oh, and spot the G1 cameo!

**Note 2: **As always, special thanks go out to Puyo, especially for being so patient with waiting for this chapter! I nearly expected her to kill me when I realized it hadn't been updated… *sweatdrops* Make up for it for me and go look at her art on DevART!

**Note 3:** So, if you missed my message in my updates of the previous chapters, decided it didn't like my long stringed sentences for Blurr and made it so I have to find a different, less funny way of portraying his unique form of speech. Bastards.

**READ & REVIEW ACKNOWLEDGMENTS:**

**TFA-Fan-Chick - **Percy fans FTW! *high fives* xD**  
DJ-Grey-Ghost - **Actually, no. It's a reference to a future chapter of **A Time For Heroes** (meaning the event hinted at hasn't happened in it yet). But you did make me start writing a Screamer/Percy fic just by asking about it, so keep an eye out for it if you'd like.**  
Illucien** - Again, thank you so much for reading this, it's really an honor! *worships the ground you walk on (lol)* And sorry for the really, really late chapter.**  
Wheeljack-Sparrow - **I got recommended? You have no idea how happy that makes me! 8D I forever love whatever friend sent this fic to you!**  
RezWolf** - Thank you so much for commenting on my character writing! I try so hard to keep in character in my fics, it's nice to hear I'm succeeding!**  
LittleVampirePrincess**, **TransformersLuver**, **Foxyperv**, **Fae Child19**, and **Katfreak** - Thank you all for your reading and reviewing! Again, sorry for the late chapter, and keep reading and reviewing if you please! Remember, reviews fuel my need to write giant robot smut! 8D

**Pretty Betrayal**

'Oh-no-oh-no-oh-no-this-cannot-be-happening-how-could-this-have-happened-this-is-terrible-this-is-horrible-this-is-all-my-fault…' Blurr's processor raced as he stood next to Longarm Prime and Ultra Magnus, looking into where the Head of Science was receiving emergency repairs. His pede tapped rapidly, nothing but a blur to the naked optic, nervously chewing the tip of a servo. 'I-should-have-known-he-would-never-honor-his-side-of-the-agreement-why-did-he-do-this-it-cannot-be-happening-nonononono…'

"Do we know what attacked him?" Longarm asked the Magnus. He felt safe to continue his charade, knowing that the scientist couldn't tell a spark his secret now.

"No, I'm afraid not. We've been having Cliffjumper look into it, but all security data of Perceptor's office and the surrounding area has been corrupted by an outside force. We have no way of telling who had access to his office in the estimated timeframe of his attack," his superior answered grimly.

"Couldn't you try reviewing his processor?"

Blurr looked at the spy in disbelief. Even if it was to throw suspicion off of himself, that was a bold suggestion. It could expose who he was, allow them to see him attacking the scientist. They would have enough evidence of his crimes to authorize lethal force.

"We would, except even we cannot access his processor without his permission. He is a very private bot. Despite what it may seem, he has… fears. His past experiences have caused him to withdraw into his processor, safeguard it against any and all attacks that could be made on it, and bury himself in his work where he feels safest," the Magnus sighed heavily. Longarm looked at him with interest. He seemed to know an awful lot about the scientist. Of course, he was the Magus. That meant he likely knew everything that went on in the Elite Guard, even in the Science Division. But he couldn't just attack his superior for the information he needed, he was too powerful. It would be suicide.

"So there's no way to tell who did it?"

"I'm having a team search his office for anything he may have left, any clue to his attacker. He's a brilliant mech, he would never allow this to happen without leaving something for us to follow."

Blurr thought that statement over, looking down the other end of the hall to Wheeljack. He hadn't moved a circuit since he'd started watching them work on him. It was spark-breaking to see him like that. He was usually so cheerful, the optimist of the bondmates. Being as he was caught in explosions regularly due to the hazard of his own work, he always looked for the positive side of any situation. Blurr had once seen the weapon scientist with an arm and half a leg missing, sitting on Red Alert's repair table cheerfully as she scolded him for his irresponsibility. His only argument to her accusations that he'll get himself slagged someday was, "Well, at least we know it works!"

But now he just stood there, watching darkly as Red Alert and First Aid, a fresh-out-of-Protihex medibot, and their team tried desperately to patch his bondmate up before the damage outreached their expertise. They had told him Perceptor was lucky to still be online. Whoever attacked him had just missed several of his vital internal mechanisms. Energon and oil loss alone were at dangerous levels. If Wheeljack hadn't found him when he did, Perceptor might not have made it. And even if they could get him stabilized, there was damage to his vocals that would take someone with vastly more experience to repair.

Ultra Magnus looked down the hall at him as well. Blurr jumped when the Magnus put a servo on his shoulder. He had put one on Longarm's as well. "Contact me if there's any updates. I must consult Cliffjumper and see if he found anything."

"Yes, sir," they both affirmed, saluting.

The Magnus walked back down the hall, stopping only to place a sympathetic servo on Wheeljack's shoulder and mutter an incoherent question. The scientist barely reacted, just shaking his head a bit. Before long, Ultra Magnus was gone.

Blurr looked back over at Longarm, wires twisting in his chassis. He couldn't believe he'd done such a thing. And when he _promised_ he wouldn't. He'd been good, he did what he was told. He hadn't told a soul the Prime's secret. So why… Why had he hurt Perceptor?

"Well, you will certainly need to be more careful," Longarm spoke suddenly. The sideways glance he gave was unreadable from a distance, but standing directly next to him Blurr could see the smug meaning. "If something were to happen to you, the damage would now officially be irreparable. After all, I believe it was you who pointed out that he was the only mech that could repair you if damaged. If I were you, that means I wouldn't do anything… rash."

Blurr cringed. Now he was threatening him. The warning was subtle but there. Was that what this was about? Without Perceptor, Longarm could keep an even tighter leash on the speedster. Surely with the inability to be repaired in an emergency the Magnus would order him to remain close, where it was safe. Where he _thought_ it was safe. "I-assure-you-sir-I-will-be-doing-the-best-I-can-to-stay-out-of-harm's-way," he muttered back, glaring. He watched another bot walk by and knew subtlety, though not his best suit, would be the best approach for the question he had to ask. "All-I-wish-I-knew-is-why-this-had-to-happen."

Longarm seemed to ponder this question for a moment, watching them repair the scientist. "You're wondering if it were perhaps the fault of another, yes? That somebot _caused_ this to happen?" he replied. The young Autobot nodded curtly. "From my experience, I'd say it's more likely he knew something he shouldn't have. After all, he is a very perceptive mech."

Blurr's processor raced. He knew something he shouldn't have. Only one thing he could have known would cause this. But how? How did he find out there was a spy in their presence? Longarm didn't think, did he…? "Surely-you-don't-think-he-had-outside-help-to-finding-whatever-information-you-mean?"

Now the faux-Autobot openly smirked. "Oh, I trust this sensitive information he found out on his own. From what I hear, he's rarely needed help to stick his nose into things he has no business doing so."

Blurr chewed a servo nervously. "Then how-?"

Longarm cleared his throat components, glancing down the hall. Blurr glanced. Their conversation had caught the audio receptor of the weapon expert. He was watching them. And why not? They were talking about his mortally damaged bondmate. Blurr clamped his lip components tight, feeling the knot form again. This time it was out of guilt rather than fear, though.

"Excuseme, sir, I…" the speedster trailed off, shaking his head and looking back at Perceptor one last time before making a slightly distressed sound. "Ihavetogo…" He dashed off, unable to take it anymore.

"You seem to know a lot about what happened to Perce," Wheeljack said absently, glancing down at Longarm.

The Prime shrugged. He didn't know if Perceptor had told his bondmate what he knew, but his best bet would be to play ignorance until he had details. For both of them to end up heavily damaged, that would cause too much suspicion. Wheeljack didn't have the convenience of a slag-load of firewalls to prevent anyone from finding out who he was if push came to shove, either. So if he had to be eliminated… things could get messy. "He asked my opinion, and I gave it based on experience and information I've acquired about your… unfortunate partner. You know Blurr, he has a record of speaking before thinking. I apologize if our subject matter upset you in any way."

"I'm more concerned about who did this than why. Cause if I catch 'em before the Elite Guard does… well, let's just say they better hope that _doesn't_ happen."

Longarm smiled. "I'm sure you'd do Perceptor great justice. Though I'd be careful. If this damage is any indication, the bot who did this may have a power that is a bit… over your level."

Wheeljack just sighed, shaking his head. "Nevermind, forget I said anything. There's somethin' I have to take care of, 'scuse me."

()()()()()

The weapon scientist entered his own office, practically slamming the datapad he held onto the table. He hadn't felt this angry in… well, ever. Most all of the scientists knew him to be the least likely to get steamed about anything. Between him and his bondmate, Perceptor had always been the one that could be counted on to become huffy over a problem. Wheeljack actually smiled a bit thinking about it. Most bots didn't guess it from his mature, almost mechanical personality, but the Head of Science could be downright petty when he wanted to be. Wheeljack had put a lot of thought of what he would do to the spawn of a glitch that did this to his partner, but compared to the kinds of revenge his bondmate's conniving, brilliant processor it was nothing.

"Slaggit, Perce, who did this to you? Was it really Longarm?" he muttered to himself, rubbing his double-plated chin. "You're not dumb enough to let this happen without leavin' some kind of clue, _somethin'_ to tell us what happened…" He tried to think back to the office when he'd found him. But all he could bring up in his processor was the image of his bondmate laying there on the cold floor, the complete _panic _he felt seeing him like that. No, if he wanted to find out, he had to go back himself.

So he returned to the office. Wheeljack knew Perceptor better than anyone else in the Elite Guard. If there was a clue they missed, it would because they didn't understand his unique processor like the weapon scientist. Before he opened the door, though, he stopped and listened. Typing. Someone was at Perceptor's computer. The Elite Guard members had left the office, though, he knew that much. Then who…?

"Comeoncomeonecomeon!"

Wheeljack pressed the button and the door slid open. Just as he thought from the rapid speech and speedy typing. Blurr was at the computer, imputing commands quicker than the scientist could identify them. He seemed to be going through dozens of files, reading and closing back out of them, in nanokliks. "It'sgottabeheresomewherecomeon!"

"Lookin' for somethin'?" Wheeljack leaned against the door, making sure to take up as much of it as possible. He didn't want the speedster to make a quick getaway.

Blurr jumped and turned, staring at him like a sparkling in the headlights. After a moment he regained his composure, turning away from the scientist. He couldn't look at him. Not knowing what he did. "I-I'm-here-doing-what-you're-probably-here-to-do," he answered quickly, going back to typing. "I'm-trying-to-figure-out-what-happened-here." It was the truth, for the most part. He knew what happened, he was more looking for the _why_.

"Uh-huh," Wheeljack watched him carefully. If Perceptor had been right, Blurr was in it with Longarm. "Find out anythin' yet?"

"Nopenothingnadazipzilch," the intel bot replied. Again, the truth. He couldn't find any trace that he knew Longarm's secret on the computer. "Mostly-a-lot-of-science-stuff-I-don't-really-get-I-mean-he-had-a-_lot_-of-time-on-his-hands-if-he-really-came-up-with-all-of-this. Nooffense."

"None taken." The weapon expert finally entered when he determined the speed demon wasn't going to bolt. "Most of 'em were probably side projects. He always has about a dozen of 'em at once."

"AndpeoplesayImultitask," Blurr mused. "I'll-have-to-remember-to-ask-him-how-he-does-it-all-after-he-recovers-from…" He trailed off, servos stopping on the keys. He looked behind him at Wheeljack, who stood once again stroking his chin, staring at the spot Perceptor had been laying when he'd found him. "…I'm sorry…" he said lightly. "Perceptor is… isagoodmech. Ihopehepullsthroughokay."

"Yeah, thanks…" Wheeljack replied half-sparkedly. At least Blurr _sounded_ honest. It didn't sound like a manufactured pity. But there, in the way he said it, he sounded guilty. The scientist knew there was no way he did this. The damage Perceptor had sustained suggested a larger bot, somebot with more power than Blurr could manage. He was built for maneuverability, to be able to get around mechs, not hit them hard but rather fast and from all directions. "How're you holdin' up after this?"

Blurr looked surprised. "Me?" he blinked. He thought of how to word it. He couldn't tell him the whole story of why he felt so horrible about it. "I… I'drathernottalkaboutit." Was it a cop-out? Yes. But it was all he could think of at the moment. So he turned back to the computer and kept rapidly tapping at it.

"It's not right," Wheeljack muttered. "He's too smart to just let this happen. There has to be somethin'. _Anythin'_."

Blurr agreed. He wouldn't tell his blackmailer to his face, but there was no way he could have kept up with Perceptor's processing ability enough that he could have eliminated all of the evidence. "Try-thinking-of-the-last-thing-he-was-doing-before-he-was-attacked," he suggested.

Wheeljack stopped. The last thing… of course! How could he have been so stupid? "The security terminal!" he batted a fist into his palm with a clank. "He was checking security feeds!"

Blurr stopped again, staring at him. It was true, then. Perceptor had suspected at least that there was a spy. There was no other reason he would be messing with security. "Whichsecurityterminal?"

Wheeljack could have kicked himself for having said it to somebot he suspected could have been linked to the attack. But… no. Blurr didn't act like some conniving Decepticon spy. He honestly felt remorse over this. "Come on, I'll show you," he finally decided. The kid wanted to help, he could tell. If he really did know anything, surely it would come to light when he felt it was safe.

They ended up down the hall, where Wheeljack had last stood with Perceptor, discussing the missing footage. Wheeljack worked at the computer, bringing up whatever was last accessed. But something wasn't right. There was a gap in it. "This doesn't make sense. Accordin' to this, there was a period of… nothing. I mean, it was active, but he wasn't doin' _anythin_'."

Blurr chewed his servo, tapping his pede quickly, as he had earlier while watching them work on Perceptor. "Why-would-it-say-he-wasn't-doing-anything-he-never-does-nothing-he's-always-doing-something-there-has-to-be-something-there-it-just-doesn't-make-sense-what-was-it-he-was-doing-during-that-period-of-time-what-was-it-what-was-it-what-" he stopped abruptly. His entire chassis seemed to freeze. "Whenwasit?"

Wheeljack looked at him suspiciously. "From 1500 megacycles to 1570 megacycles the other solar. Why?"

'_No… nonononono…'_ Blurr's processor raced. His memory banks recorded exactly what had occurred at that time. He wished he could just forget it. That was when he and Shockwave had… in his office…

"Blurr?" Wheeljack put a servo on his shoulder plate.

The speedster jumped, staring at him. He then backed away. "I… Ihavetogo!" He took off like a bullet.

Wheeljack was sure of it now. Blurr knew something. He turned back to the terminal, though. He had to know what Perceptor had been doing. He was no hacker, though. He knew how to work a security terminal, but he didn't know how to recover corrupted data. Wait, no. Not corrupted. He recalled his conversation with Perceptor, just before he had left him alone at the terminal. _'Deleting security data is a very complicated process. It is not like deleting data off of a normal computer, security data is designed to be permanent, for safekeeping. However, no program is perfect. With the correct knowledge there is three ways to keep security data from being accessed. Deleting requires extensive amounts of time and an intricate knowledge of the program, and once that data is gone… it is gone. It cannot be recovered at all. There is corruption, the quickest technique. While it is not permanent, it is easy to do and takes a long time to recover and fix, and even then it is rarely complete when recovered. Then there is blanketing. Unlike the other two, it changes nothing in the data. It simply covers it like a veil, hiding the data from anyone who does not know where or what they are looking for.'_

Perceptor would never delete important data, nor would he corrupt it. But blanketing seemed just his style. He knew the when, but he didn't know the what or the where. "Come on, Perce, give me somethin'…" he rubbed his faceplate, concentrating. "The mech who deleted the data from that night was Longarm Prime…" He wasn't used to doing this much thinking. He wasn't an idiot, nor was he simple, but he was used to thinking about weapons. He usually left the major processor-work to his partner. He stared at the screen a moment. _'Oftentimes, the hardest answers to the hardest questions are the simplest ones,'_ Perceptor's mechanical vocals replayed in his processor. He blinked. Could it be that simple? "Nah, couldn't be… could it?" He got to work. A few commands later and he was asked for a password. It was the security data for Longarm Prime's office at the time of the blanket. They had trusted each other with their passwords long ago. Perceptor's was the last one anybot who couldn't see past his seemingly emotionless exterior would think of. _B-O-N-D-M-A-T-E_. There was a beep and the screen flashed, coming to life. And Wheeljack's optics went wide with shock.

()()()()()

Blurr stood at the window that gazed upon the stasis-ridden Perceptor once more. He understood now. That was why Shockwave did what he did. Perceptor, true to his name, saw them… doing _that_. Not only saw that, but in seeing _that_ saw Shockwave. Knew who he was. But why? Why hadn't he just gone to Ultra Magnus with this? It could have saved him. Could have saved _both_ of them.

The medibots weren't in there anymore. They had already done what they could. The rest of it was up to the willpower of the Head of Science. And knowing him, there was no way he was going to let a little stasis keep him down.

"I saw it."

Blurr jumped. He'd been so absorbed in his thoughts he hadn't heard the weapon scientist approach. Gazing back at the unreadable, double-plated faceplate of Wheeljack, he knew what he meant. But he played dumb anyway. "Saw what?"

"You know what I saw," Wheeljack approached the window, standing next to him. It was late, no one else was around. "I saw what got him like this. And I know what he wasn't supposed to."

Blurr bit his bottom lip component, tapping his foot rapidly. He was a bad liar. He couldn't talk his way through this like Shockwave. Not that he wanted to do anything Shockwave could. "Youshouldn'thavetoldme."

"Why not?"

"What-makes-you-think-I-won't-tell-him?"

"Because I know you don't want to," Wheeljack answered him. "I have the vid. We could end this right here. Show it to Ultra Magnus, show him changing. You weren't willin', I could tell it, you'd be excused."

Blurr stared at him. It wasn't about what they'd think of his part in this. It was about the others seeing him like that. What would the other members of the Elite Guard, of the Intel Division, think if they saw, let alone knew, what Shockwave was doing to him? But Wheeljack was right. They had to end this. "Alright. But-it's-late-now-so-they're-probably-all-recharging-so-let's-do-it-first-thing-tomorrow."

The scientist nodded. "First thing. Then we'll both get what we want." He looked at his broken bondmate once more before leaving. He knew he'd probably not get any recharge, but he at least had to try. He wanted to be alert when they busted the glitch that did this.

()()()()()

"Naa-ah… aaah!"

Shockwave grinned with his hidden mouth as his victim cried out. It was amazing how no matter how many times before he had forced his pretty toy into submission, it was still just as pleasurable to do the next. Blurr sat in his lap, back to him, legs splayed apart like a common pleasure model. There was nothing common about him, though. He was adjusting to his predicament far faster than the spy had expected, though he felt he shouldn't be surprised. After all, everything was faster for the speed demon. He gave up on begging to be released far sooner this time, giving into his captor's groping. He arched his back and ground his aft into Shockwave's pelvic plating as the Decepticon's left claws roughly dug into his own pelvic components, right claws scraping across his spark chamber. Blue liquid dripped through his pelvic mesh, down to Shockwave's pelvic plating, and finally pooled in his desk chair. Shockwave had already taken the precaution of disconnecting the security camera in his office to prevent another… mishap.

"Aren't you getting willing?" the spy purred into Blurr's audio receptor, roughly stroking the young Autobot in his lap. "Enjoying ourselves, are we?"

The speedster didn't even have time to think of a comeback as his engine decided to rev in agreement at that moment. He grasped the limb reaching around to his pelvis desperately, chassis trying to memorize the rhythm he worked him over with. The claws in his spark chamber left their post, wandering down as well. They ran across the inside of his thigh, grasping and lifting it to better facilitate the Decepticon's access to him.

"Aaa-aahn-ah!" Shockwave found himself continually intrigued and amused by the sounds the cute little intel bot made. Every one was unique and new, even if it seemed similar to the last. It was especially cute to hear him attempt to make a coherent sentence, only to give up halfway and simply scream out instead. But the sound that left those pretty white lips next, as Blurr's engine revved violently and he finally overloaded powerfully, was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. "Sh-Shockwave!" For the first time, Blurr had screamed the spy's true name unprompted.

"Well, well…" Shockwave mused, reaching a claw up and stroking the exhausted mech's faceplate gently. "Lost in the moment, were we? You are certainly learning quickly."

Blurr was too tired to object. Too spent to do anything but curl up to him, despite his processor's objections. It wasn't good and he knew it. He was becoming comfortable with him. _Used_ to Shockwave and his violent yet inviting molestations. But the next solar, it would all be over. He'd never have to go through this again. Shockwave would be hunted down and taken to the stockade and he would never have to worry about those rough claws groping at his pelvic plating, or tweaking the sensitive wires in his neck, or hear the Decepticon call him his toy or pet…

"…Shockwave…?"

The spy gazed down at his quarry curiously. "Yes, my pretty toy?"

"There'ssomethingIneedtotellyou…"

()()()()()

Wheeljack somehow knew he'd find Blurr once again staring through the window to the repair bay at Perceptor's unconscious form. This was what they were doing this for. So that spy would pay for what he'd done not only to the Head of Science, but to the young intel bot as well.

"Well, ready to do this?" the weapon expert asked. It was so early that there was still no one around. Not even the medibots were out yet.

"…no."

The answer had taken Wheeljack by surprise. "Whaddaya mean 'no'?"

"I'msorrybutIcan'tdothis. Youwouldn'tunderstandwhy. So… Ididsomethinghorrible."

"Wha-?" Wheeljack didn't get to finish asking what he meant. Something struck him hard enough to knock him out from behind.

"…I'msorryWheeljack…"


	5. Pretty Distress

**Disclaimer: A year later, I still don't own it. Surprised? You shouldn't be. Hasbro/Takara owns it.**

**Note: **...I don't know what I can say. It's been an entire year to the day. All I can think of is to say I'm sorry and move on.

**Note 2:** Well, folks, one more chapter to go after this. And I'm thinking of a Bonus Chapter after that featuring Human!Shockwave/Human!Blurr. If you want me to, anyway.

**Chapter warning! **(What do you mean I forgot to do this the first time, I did no such thing!)** Sticky!Sparkbonding Shockwave/Blurr! No like it? How the PIT did you get this far?**

**READ & REVIEW ACKNOWLEDGMENTS:**

**KoolcatX0X** - Haha, hey, don't blame me for the scientist abuse! He did it! *points at Shockwave* Blame him!

**Illucien** - *looks again at how long ago I last updated* *sweatdrops* Don't even sweat it for a second... I mean... a whole year for me... *headdesk*

**kdfjvusirenuv** - Haha, I just had to put you on here because that update demand was one of the best I've ever gotten (right next to one that threatened to put wild weasels in my bed). Nice to know I'm being treated with all the respect I deserve for my absence, lol.

**Dreamer's Way**, **TransformersLuver**, **Tugera**, **LittleVampirePrincess**, **ShadowedBlossom**, **Autobot traitor** (someone call Ultra Magnus!), **Foxyperv**, **Rissa666**, **Sallychan-Stories**, **RainbowFang**, **2ScarletRibbons**, **hanhoney123**, **Di**, and** LolliDictator** - Whew, I haven't had to acknowledge that many people for one chapter since my _Snow_ days! (Go read it if you haven't already!) Well, thanks so much everyone for your reading and reviewing, not to mention your patience! Please keep doing so if you wish, because the reviews are what fuel my need to keep writing giant alien robot porn!

**Pretty Distress**

Wheeljack's systems groaned as he came back online. What just happened? Last he remembered he was supposed to meet with Blurr to show Ultra Magnus the proof that Longarm was a spy. He asked him if he was ready, and…

The weapon scientist sat up quickly. He then regretted it as a sharp pain coursed through his processor. Whoever hit him, hit him hard. It took quite a force to break through Wheeljack's thick helm. He blinked, unable to see anything. At first he thought they may have covered his eyes, or knocked out his optic programming. Then he saw a small sliver of light on the floor. He was locked in a room. Feeling around, it was a small room with a few shelves and just the door (locked, of course), no windows, probably a maintenance closet. It had to be one of the old, unused ones, somewhere secluded, where there was no chance he'd be found. Wait, why was he still online?

"I'm-so-sorry-please-forgive-me-I-can't-believe-it's-gotten-this-far-I'm-sorry-I'm-sorry-I'm-sorry…"

He stopped moving and listened. It sounded like Blurr was right outside of the door. He felt anger boil up in his systems. He couldn't believe that kid had betrayed him like that. He was always such a good mech, one of the most loyal Autobots he'd ever met, if a little strange. But here he was, begging forgiveness for turning against his own kind.

"Then why'd ya do it?" he felt inclined to ask gruffly.

Outside of the door, Blurr started. He hadn't expected Wheeljack to be awake. But he recovered quickly and leaned back against the door, sitting on the cold metal floor of the Space Bridge Terminal. Not many bots used the winding corridors there since the Space Bridges were shut down for safety. So it was decided to be a safe place to stash the scientist. He remained silent, though. He thought of apologizing again, but that would be stupid. It was apparent by the tone of the weapon expert's vocals that he didn't believe him anyway.

This didn't make Wheeljack feel any better, though. "What, no excuses? Can't even tell me you're doin' this to get close to the 'Cons so you can spy on them? No good lies you wanna tell me?"

"I-can't-tell-you-what-I-don't-know…" Blurr muttered, staring at the grey floor at his pedes. This was probably the stillest he ever sat. "I-don't-know-why-I-keep-digging-myself-deeper-into-this-or-why-I-decided-not-to-put-a-stop-to-it-I-just-know-I-couldn't-let-Ultra-Magnus-see-that-recording."

"We were supposed to make him pay for what he did to Perce!" Wheeljack barked through the door. "Or do you just not care about that anymore? Do you even care that Perceptor's on that table offlinin' because of your… your precious 'Con?"

"Of-course-I-care!" It wasn't an irritated snap. It had a layer of guilt, and a good helping of remorse behind it. "What-I-let-him-do-to-me-was-to-keep-Perceptor-safe!"

Wheeljack didn't know what to say to that. It certainly was the last thing he'd expected to hear.

"He-was-supposed-to-leave-him-alone-if-I-was-a-good-'Bot-and-let-him-do-what-he-wanted-I-let-him-do-all-that-so-he-wouldn't-hurt-anyone-then-Perceptor-had-to-stick-his-faceplate-where-it-didn't-belong-and-make-Shockwave-mad-why-couldn't-he-just-mind-his-own-business?"

The weapon scientist deflated. Blurr sounded so distressed by it all, that it had to be the truth. If there was anything he could count on from Blurr, was that he was the most truthful bot anyone could ever meet, even if one couldn't understand what he was saying most of the time. But part of him was still mad that he'd turned against them. "So then why did ya sick your 'Con bondmate on me? We coulda ended it, Blurr."

There was a long pause. "I'm-sorry-I… I-have-to-go…" Before he sped off, Blurr added, "Please-don't-do-anything-stupid-it-took-a-lot-to-convince-him-not-to-offline-you…"

Wheeljack heard him speed off, and sighed, leaning his aching helm back against the wall. He'd already checked for anything that would give him an edge, but he'd been stripped of all of his weapons, including (of course) his explosives. He had the feeling it was going to be a long wait before the speedster would be back again. Maybe he could convince him to do the right thing.

()()()()()

It was... awkward was perhaps the best word. Well, being as he already knew the worst part of Shockwave's secrets, he supposed witnessing this wasn't too big of a deal. But still... it seemed a little premature in their "relationship" to witness such a thing.

"You were supposed to complete your mission by now, what's taking so long?"

The Autobot had never heard the voice of the Decepticon Shockwave was talking to before. He couldn't see them, either, being as he was standing on the other side of the desk. But to see Shockwave sitting in Longarm's chair, talking on some kind of hidden screen in his desk to Decepticons seemed like a little too much to him. If someone had told him a decacycle ago that he'd be seeing this exact scene, and that it would be done by his kind-hearted, good-humored superior officer, he would have told them they were glitched.

The more disconcerting thing to him, however, was the fact that Shockwave made no attempt to hide that he'd been leaking information to the Decepticons for probably centuries, and yet Blurr felt no immediate need to report him for it. That he was sitting there in his Decepticon form speaking to other Decepticons right in front of Blurr and yet the speedster didn't feel any amount of surprise, or even particular revulsion, over the fact. Something was becoming increasingly wrong with him, very quickly. First he allowed Shockwave's charade to continue unreported, then he actually planned the disappearance of Wheeljack with him.

"I promise, I will be finishing here and returning to Decepticon territory shortly. Sentinel Prime returned to Earth to retrieve Wasp, however he will not be gone forever. Being as all communications from Earth have to go through me, there is no way I can be reported by them as... well... me," Shockwave seemed to chuckle a moment. "However, when he returns I guarantee that he will know, and pass the knowledge or at least suspicion, that I am a spy. Thus I have to complete my mission immediately if I wish to escape before that happens."

"Indeed. We'll be expecting a report of success as soon as possible."

"Of course. Shockwave, out."

He turned the screen off and looked up, seeing Blurr eying him warily. He knew exactly the concern he was about to bring up and beat him to it. "Now, my pretty toy, I suspect you know the choice I'm about to give you."

"I-told-you-my-answer-before-I'm-not-going-to-become-a-Decepticon!" Blurr snapped, clenching his servos.

Shockwave practically drank that defiant look he gave in, chuckling. "As you have reiterated time and again," he waved a servo to bring him closer. It was satisfying that Blurr didn't hesitate to walk around the desk, immediately sitting in his lap and making himself comfortable. Shockwave didn't think even _he_ was aware that he had done so automatically. "However, you should consider your options. What is there for you if you stay here? I agreed to let the Weapon Specialist live. I suspect Perceptor will recover as well. However, if they do live I doubt they'll hesitate to use you as evidence of my crimes. They'll probe your processor, see all of these memories. Know how willing you've become to me. And then... then what will they do? By then, as I told my associate, they'll already know who I am. All they'll know is that you aided a spy in keeping himself concealed."

"But...!"

"But you haven't had a choice, correct? That's not true. Imagine when they see that you had not only turned against Wheeljack, who could have helped you end my reign of terror, but you were the one who had convinced me to knock him out and stuff him in a supply closet."

"Thealternativewasofflining!"

"The alternative was to not tell me at all." Blurr shut his lip components tight at that statement. "If you hadn't told me about his plan to expose me, I would have never been the wiser. Yet you did."

"I..."

"They'll brand you a traitor, no matter what. Likely throw you in the stockade." Shockwave ran a claw down the distressed Autobot's faceplate affectionately. "Don't worry, my pet. I would never let them do such a thing. Your choice is not whether or not you will come with me. No matter what, you will. However, I am letting you decide this: come with me willingly, or continue to be stubborn and I will have to steal you away myself. I confess to having become... attached to you."

Blurr made a distressed sound that sounded embarrassingly like a whimper. "But... if-you-were-planning-to-take-me-from-here-to-leave-soon-anyway-then-why-lock-away-Wheeljack?"

Shockwave pondered this question a moment, absently stroking Blurr's leg with his left servos. "Two reasons, really. Firstly, because I still needed a little time. I'll be completing my mission soon, but if he had revealed me even minutes before it was completed the entire mission would be compromised. And secondly," he wrapped his right servos around the back of Blurr's helm, under the crest, tilting it back, "I wanted to see what you would do. If you would agree to helping me dispose of one of your own comrades. You did not disappoint."

Blurr didn't answer, something that was rare for him. He seemed to stare beyond Shockwave, to some unknown beyond, in which he finally saw the severity of what he had done. "What-is-wrong-with-me?" he finally muttered, reaching up and putting a servo on the spy's shoulder, adjusting himself to lean up and nuzzle into the other's chestplate. "What-in-the-name-of-Primus-is-wrong-with-me...?" he repeated.

"I am not the best bot to ask," Shockwave chuckled. He pressed a button on the desk and the screen which had been raised lowered back into it, returning the desk to its flat surface. He then stood, roughly pushing a yelping Blurr onto his back on the desk. "But since you did, I will have to say 'nothing'. The only thing I see wrong with this picture, is this." He ran a clawed servo across the Autobot sigil on the agent's chestplate.

The speed demon shuddered at the touch, though it wasn't in fear or revulsion. It was want. His already sensitive systems were tortured and pleasured by this one mech, and he wasn't sure if any other could make him feel the same way anymore. Not that any had before, he'd never let anyone get so close as this. He felt ashamed at the sudden want for a mouth to be able to kiss. "Sh-Shockwave..." was all he managed.

"Open it to me," was the low, lightly commanding response. Blurr didn't object, simply exposing his sparkchamber to the Decepticon towering above him. He had done so many time before, he couldn't have suspected this would be any different. At least until the command continued to, "That as well. Expose it."

"W-what?" Blurr's optics went the size of hubcaps. Expose his spark _bare_ to another mech, even Shockwave? What could the Decepticon plan to do?

"I am going to help you decide. Now expose it, or I will force it open."

Blurr swallowed a lump in his throat. He had no doubt Shockwave would force his sparkchamber open. Pit, he'd forced himself everywhere else on the intel bot. After a moment, he finally conceded, ashamed as the light 'click' of his chamber sounded a hundred times louder in his audio receptors. The glass chamber opened and he could feel his spark become exposed to the elements, what limited ones were present in the office.

Shockwave's hidden mouth smiled in satisfaction. "Good bot," he purred, reaching down.

Blurr flinched as clawed servos dipped into the pulsing blue light of his spark. It felt... tingly having something invade his life-force like that. He didn't know what he was expecting. Pain, perhaps. Maybe pleasure. But this was neither, simply... there.

"Such a pretty light," the spy said absently, feeling the little electric zaps of the spark's defense mechanisms try and discourage him from diving deeper.

That was when Blurr became aware of a click above him, and he had to fight the urge to sit up in panic. He did look up, however, and as he suspected, Shockwave's own spark had become exposed, a bright red beacon against the grey and black armor. "What-are-you-doing?" he yelped, gripping the edge of the desk as if it could draw him away from Shockwave, who appeared to have lost his mind.

"What does it look like I am doing, pretty pet? I am going to bond with you," the Decepticon said it so casually, as if there should have been no surprise in it. "I will show you what you have to look forward to in joining me."

"B-but... you can't..."

"What are you talking about?" Shockwave chuckled. "Of course I can. See?"

Without another warning, Shockwave wrapped an arm around Blurr, pulling him roughly upwards and into him. Their sparkchambers connected and the sparks didn't question the circumstances in which they were exposed to each other, they simply reacted. They reached and ebbed out to each other hungrily, electricity forming between them and pulsing into their owners.

Blurr screamed. In surprise. In pain. In startlingly intense pleasure. His first instinct was to try and push away, to kick out and fight against this sudden invasion. He'd never sparkbonded before, and the shock-waves that pulsed through him from it scared him. At the same time that they felt good, especially when they reached his pelvic plating and the sensitive wire contained inside, it also hurt. Hurt because the shocks ran through every wire and program, causing his limbs to tingle and his optics to see only bright flashes. He wanted it to stop.

But... he also didn't. There was something else in there. A presence. The little pulses weren't just from his spark, they were from Shockwave as well. Parts of his being, his essence, were entering into him, he could feel him inside. Not physically, like his servos when he'd first forced himself onto the intel bot, but something deeper, something that went straight through his spark.

Shockwave himself gripped the edge of the desk with his free servo, holding onto the struggling Autobot as tightly as possible. He'd almost forgotten how much pleasure there was in sparkbonding. As one who preferred to distance himself, even from his own fellow Decepticons, he hadn't done such an act in a very long time. He could ignore the unpleasantness of the processor-ache that tended to come hand-in-hand with the act, as so many other Cybertronians had learned to do in order to feel this sensation, and concentrate on the throbbing pleasure coursing through his pelvic plate. He could tell that Blurr was conflicted with the contradicting sensations and decided to help him decide on which was more important to concentrate one.

Blurr yelped once again as he was once again forced onto his back on the desk. He would have felt perturbed by it if not for the suddenly obvious motive behind it. Shockwave ground their pelvic plating together, causing whole new shocks of pleasure. "Aaa~aah!" this scream was less pained and more pleasured as the familiar touches began, the gentle molestations he enjoyed more and more each time. He cried out and squirmed and wrapped his legs around the spy's waist, feeling all of the pain give way for almost blinding pleasure. His engine revved louder than ever as Shockwave humped him violently, chestplates still crushed together and sparks desperately connecting in every node possible.

It was loud and messy when overload finally happened, lubricant covering their pelvises, sparks reacting sharply and grasping onto each other in one last desperate burst of light and electricity, Blurr screaming loudly.

They collapsed onto the table, cooling fans keeping them from locking up in overheated exhaustion. Shockwave pushed himself up after a while, staring down at the young mech underneath him. Once again, they'd made a mess of his desk, yet again he didn't particularly care. He wouldn't admit it, but he did find some kind of wonder in this intel bot. Always had, back before all of this. Pit, if he _hadn't_ discovered his secret, Shockwave probably would have eventually claimed him anyway.

Blurr was staring at him, with an adorably confused expression.

"You now have everything you need to convict me. Probably everything to defeat the Decepticons."

"Wha-?" Blurr couldn't even finish the one word, he was so tired. It was taking all his willpower not to fall into recharge right there.

"I am going to go complete my mission. If you feel you need to give what I just gave you to the Elite Guard, this is your opportunity. I will return, and when I do, we will either be going to the stockade together, or escaping together." The double agent wiped the stray lubricant from himself, transforming into Longarm Prime as the intel bot sat up on the desk with some struggle. He smiled and surprised the young Autobot by kissing the crest of his helm. "Rest. You won't be busting any Decepticon spies as tired as you are," he said cheerfully. He then turned to leave.

Blurr sat on the desk for a moment, marveling a bit at the fact that he didn't feel at all awkward with the idea of sleeping on the desk again. He also was confused. That was that? Shockwave sparkbonded with him, giving him all of his Decepticon secrets, if temporarily, and left him to decide whether or not he'll cause the downfall of Megatron's army?

He paused and rewound to his first thought. Shockwave had _sparkbonded_ with him. He should have still felt violated, ashamed. But instead, his spark lept at the thought. Why did that make him feel light and warm inside? Was it simply the residual spark energy left in his system? Or perhaps his exhaustion? He decided it was likely the latter and laid back down, shuttering his optics and allowing himself to recharge. He'd decide what he'd do when he awoke.

Longarm left the office, pausing at the door. He then locked it from the outside, trapping the speedster inside. He had enough encryptions on the door that by the time he cracked it the spy would be back anyway. As if he'd actually planned to let him make that decision.

()()()()()()

Ultra Magnus rubbed his faceplate, looking over the datapad that outlined the little they knew about the attack on Perceptor. "Oh, Percy," he muttered to the empty office, able to call him such without prying audio sensors. He was staring at the image of the scientist that came with the report, of his damaged throat and missing piece of his waist. "How is it I keep letting this things happen to you?"

"Ultra Magnus, sir," the intercom next to him buzzed. "Longarm Prime is here to see you. He says it's urgent."

He turned off the pad and straightened the pile. "Thank you. Let him in."

Longarm walked in, closing the door behind him. "Sir, I apologize if I'm intruding," he saluted.

"No intrusion. I was simply reviewing the attack on Perceptor. What do you need?"

"Well, sir, I think I know who attacked him."

"Really?" Ultra Magnus sat straighter, interest piqued. "We have been searching for Wheeljack as well, but he seems to have disappeared himself."

"The same culprit who attacked Perceptor caused that as well. This information is very sensitive, though, you understand. I'd like you to decide what exactly you'll do with it."

"It involves someone... close to you?"

"Very, sir. I'd hate to see any-bot act prematurely on this information. That's why I thought I'd speak to you first," Longarm confirmed, moving around the desk. He went back to the console there behind the Magnus, absently typing a few buttons.

"I understand. What you have to say will remain confidential unless I decide it is needed."

"Thank you sir. Though I feel all of it may be relevant by your standards. You see, the one who attacked them was a Decepticon spy."

"A spy? Here?" the Magnus raised an optic ridge. It wasn't a surprised response. Which meant he had considered it before.

"Indeed sir. One that has long since penetrated the Elite Guard. Someone of high rank."

Ultra Magnus said nothing. He didn't like where this was going.

"The spy, in fact, is someone on the counsel. A Prime."

There was a pause. The Magnus said slowly, "And how do you know all of this about our alleged spy?"

Longarm smiled cheerfully at him. "Well, sir. I believe you know the answer to that already."

()()()()()()

Blurr awoke and let out a yawn as his systems kicked back onto normal. He looked around at the office, the mess on the desk he was lying in. "Ew..." he muttered, pushing himself off and wiping the stick, drying lubricant off as best he could. When he was satisfied that he was clean, he walked to the window and contemplated the view. The city really was very pretty from there. He rarely in his line of work took the time to simply look at it. The lights, the buildings, the signs. The signs of a civilization he for the most part fooled himself into thinking that he actually _belonged_ there. He never spent time in the city, didn't know most of the people. He really knew maybe five people in the Elite Guard as more than just a passing hello.

Would he miss all of this? If he went with Shockwave...?

...there was no if. Shockwave wouldn't have to force him to go. Blurr raised a hand to his chestplate and felt the warmth of the spy's spark in his own. He thought it would be unpleasant to have a piece of a Decepticon inside of himself. It probably would have been if it had been any other Con.

When did he start falling in love with his molester?

The intel bot checked his internal clock. He'd recharged for a few megacycles. Shockwave had been gone for a while. Maybe he should...

No. If he left, Shockwave might have thought he actually went to the Elite Guard. And it was true, he could see all the Decepticon secrets in his processor when he concentrated. They weren't directly in his processor itself, but remained as residual data in his spark from the bonding. Where the Decepticons were posted, their names, even others who had infiltrated the Autobots, any secret weapons Shockwave had known about, it was all there. But the fact that he didn't feel an immediate need to take all of this to Ultra Magnus was unnerving.

The door slid open. Blurr jumped and turned, hoping it wasn't some-bot _other_ than Shockwave. He couldn't bare to think of the humiliation if they should realize what the sticky mess on the desk was.

Luck was on his side. Longarm Prime strode in, though he didn't look like his usual cheerful self. And he was carrying the Magnus Hammer. "...Longarm. Where-did-you-get...?"

"We have to go. Now." Longarm transformed back into Shockwave as he spoke, making a bee-line right for the startled speedster.

"What? W-why? Whathappened?"

"No time, we are leaving. _Now_." He reiterated the last word more forcefully, grabbing Blurr's arm.

Blurr was about to object, but then thought better than it. He'd decided he was going with the Decepticon anyway, there would be time for explanations later. "Wherearewegoing?"

Shockwave seemed to relax a bit at the lack of resistance. If Blurr had tried the door and discovered it locked, he would have been more hostile at the lack of trust. He'd have to reward him for behaving later. "Underground. The tunnels. I could only complete half of my mission." Blurr could guess what that half was, from what he was holding. "I cannot leave until I complete the other half, but it won't take long before they discover Ultra Magnus as he is."

"Y-youofflinedhim?"

"No. I was going to, but I didn't."

"...whynot?"

No answer. Shockwave simply pulled him along as they left. He didn't even bother transforming back into his disguised self. He could hear panic. They'd already discovered the Magnus. If they saw him leaving with the Hammer, it wouldn't take them long to figure out what happened anyway. "There's an access to the tunnels down by the Space bridge Port. It'll be our best chance."

Blurr didn't argue, but kept watching around him to make sure no one saw them. Shockwave seemed to be an expert at finding all of the abandoned hallways, ducking into empty offices just in time every once in a while. When they reached the labyrinth of halls by the Space bridge, he suddenly stopped. "Wait. Wheeljack."

Shockwave made an annoyed sound. "We don't have time, Blurr."

"But-we-can't-just-leave-him-in-there! Theymightneverfindhim!" Blurr dug his heels into the ground, causing them to slow.

Shockwave turned on him, but was surprised to find a defiant glint that was different from before. More determined. This was something important to him. He sighed. "You aren't leaving until we free him, are you?"

"No. And-if-you-try-to-force-me-to-I'll-make-your-lifecycle-miserable-forever." Shockwave couldn't help but think how cute he looked with that angry pout.

"Fine. I will meet you down there. I am _not_ coming to look for you if you do not show up."

Blurr nodded and took off, making hairpin turns through the halls to arrive at the door. He knocked on it quickly. "Wheeljack? Areyouthere?"

"No, I decided to take a break from bein' trapped to stretch my legs," came the annoyed response.

Blurr cringed. "I-really-am-very-sorry-you-know-that-right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I know you got your own reasons for doing what ya did, but I think the right thing to do right now is to let me-" Wheeljack was cut off as the door slid open. He stood there in surprise. That was easier than he thought. For a moment he suspected a trap, looking cautiously for Shockwave.

Blurr noticed and sighed. "He's-not-here-this-time-I-promise-he's-waiting-for-me," he said.

"Waitin' for you? Waitin' where?"

"I-can't-tell-you-I'm-sorry-but-if-it-makes-you-feel-any-better-you-won't-have-to-worry-about-me-or-him-anymore-we're-leaving-and-we're-not-coming-back."

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," the scientist said, waving his hands. "Waddaya mean, not comin' back? What happened?"

"I... I-don't-know-but-I-think-you'll-find-out-if-you-go-back-to-the-Elite-Guard-all-I-know-is-I-think-he-blew-cover-so-he-has-to-go-and-I'm-going-with-him," Blurr explained quickly.

"But why? He's makin' ya go too, isn't he? That son of a glitch is-"

"No! He's-not-forcing-me-to-do-anything-this-is-my-own-choice-I'll-already-be-branded-a-traitor-for-hiding-him-this-long-and-don't-try-to-tell-me-I-didn't-have-a-choice-because-I-did-and-I'm-still-not-completely-sure-why-I-chose-this-but-all-I-know-is-it's-what-I-have-to-do-and..."

Wheeljack put his servos on the young mech's shoulders, stopping him. "Blurr, calm down. I can't understand a word you're sayin'. I don't think you should go with him, it's a big mistake and you'll just get hurt." He cut Blurr off as he opened his mouth. "_But_, I don't know why, but I think Perce wouldn't want me to stop you. So... I'm not gonna." He let go, stepping back. "Just be careful. Believe me, I'm still mad, but there's nothin' I can do about it now, and I don't think it's your fault. I guess you've just gotta make your own mistakes."

Blurr stared at him a moment, then smiled. He hugged him lightning-fast, before dashing off, yelling over his shoulder, "TellPerceptorI'msorry!"

()()()()()()

Shockwave leaned against the wall a little way into the entrance to the tunnels. He looked back every once in a while to watch for Blurr, but still couldn't see him. He considered leaving without him, but didn't like the idea and decided against it. At that moment, though, there was a familiar _whoosh_ as a blue blur screeched to a halt in front of him.

"There you are. I was considering leaving you behind," Shockwave lied.

"Sorry-it-took-a-little-longer-than-expected-but-he's-free-and-we-can-go-now."

"I suspected. Come, we'll hide down here while I try to figure out our next move," Shockwave indicated for Blurr to walk with him. "To answer your previous question of what happened, by the way, I damaged Ultra Magnus to the point of near-offlining. I would have as well, but I decided against it."

"Are-you-going-to-tell-me-why?"

"To acquire the Magnus Hammer, and another piece of information that was not present in his office."

"I-mean-why-you-didn't-offline-him."

Shockwave looked at him almost mockingly. "Would you prefer I had?"

"Ofcoursenot!" Blurr snapped, huffing. "I-mean-you-said-you-meant-to-but-you-decided-not-to-and-I-wanna-know-why-you-didn't."

"...completely honestly, I'm not sure. I suppose I remembered how upset you had been when I suggested taking the weapon specialist out. You are quite loyal to them."

Blurr didn't know what to say to that. "You-refrained-from-offlining-him... forme?"

Shockwave caught himself. "Not quite. Rather so I do not have to listen to you complain about it. If we are in this for the long run, I'd rather not become annoyed at you."

The younger mech actually laughed. "You've-lasted-centuries-with-me-without-offlining-me-out-of-annoyance-yet-I-think-you-could-last-a-little-while-longer."

Shockwave considered him a moment before smiling again. Blurr wasn't sure how he could tell with his face hidden, but he believed it to be the first genuine smile he'd had in a long time. The spy caught himself again, though. Since when was he this sloppy with letting his emotions control him? He suspected it was the sparkbonding, some of Blurr's usually emotional programming was leaving it's mark on him. "Indeed. Come, there is much planning." He paused a moment. "You wouldn't happen to know where they are keeping the femme known as Arcee, would you?"

Blurr blinked at him. "No. But-you-should-already-know-that-cause-of-the-you-know," he put a hand on his chestplate.

Shockwave nodded. "Indeed, but it was worth a try."

"Why-do-you-need-to-know?"

"That is something I made sure to repress when we sparkbonded. You will find out, rest assured," Shockwave said as he turned another corner, leading them deeper into the tunnels. "You will most certainly find out."


End file.
